The Brave Ones
by Marlingrl
Summary: Complete! When Hiko sees a former love hunted before his eyes, he swears revenge. But in addition to revenge, he must face his toughest challengefatherhood. He turns to the only people he can count onhis baka deshi and friends.
1. A Beginning

Hey all! Welcome to my second attempt at a fan fic. For those that read my first, an Inuyasha fic, I apologize. I will finish it at some point. I know it's cruel to take so long, but I've had a lot going on. I'd appreciate any comments on this fic. I'm trying to keep Hiko in character, but there's times where he won't be. I'm also using a small bit of Japanese here and there. I'm not going to put the translations. The things I'm using I've come across a lot. If you need explanation, ask and I will happily provide. This is proving to be a long fic and not intentionally. It will be just Hiko for a bit but look for the whole gang to eventually make an appearance. Enjoy the story!  
  
Remember I don't own, I only borrow.  
  
The Brave Ones Chapter One  
  
Hiko Seijuro woke up to a still morning where the air hung heavy. He quietly ate his breakfast of miso soup and felt an ominous feeling hanging on his shoulders. There were no birds singing and the forest around his hut was quiet-too quiet.  
  
"Bah, I'm getting to be like a little, superstitious, old woman jumping at imaginary things," he muttered to himself. He cleaned his breakfast dishes and walked outside to his kiln. After stoking the fire up, he sat in front of the kiln on the well worn log and began contemplating how to fire his newest creations.  
  
The sudden squawking and flapping of birds caught Hiko's attention. He looked up and realized the birds' movements were not natural. "Damn hunters, they know better than to enter this part of my forest," he said as he fingered the katana at his waist. Standing, he grumbled, "Guess it's time to go teach them another lesson."  
  
He left his kiln and began traveling east toward the area he'd seen the birds fly from. His familiarity with the forest and his knowledge of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu allowed him to stealthily move unnoticed in the dense undergrowth. After traveling for a half hour, he estimated he'd reached the place the birds flew from. Suddenly a scream broke through the silent forest. Turning quickly to his left, Seijuro headed toward the sound. He decided against using his god-like speed, knowing that this part of the forest was heavily eroded and had several steep gulches that were easily missed if you weren't paying attention.  
  
As he traveled he hit a game track and noticed the tell-tale scuffs from sandals. Looking closely he could see that five men were following a woman or teenage boy with a burden. Following the track, Seijuro kept his eyes out for any sign of what was going on. After ten minutes of walking, Hiko saw disturbed leaves on the left edge of the track. Cautiously looking over the side, he saw a man had fallen down one of the gulches and broken his neck. Hiko shook his head and muttered, "Damn and they're leaving their trash here too. Someone is going to pay for this."  
  
Another scream broke the air, decidedly higher pitched. Hiko figured it was a woman. He increased his pace up the track. When the track fed into a path up the mountain, and he saw the direction of the footprints, he knew where they must be headed. Now using his god-like speed he ran up the path and circled around on a path he'd used before hoping to cut the intruders off.  
As Hiko reached the edge of a clearing, he spotted movement. He opened his mind and immediately sensed two frightened ki and four battle- ready ki. As Hiko observed, the figures became more distinct and a woman became visible. She was running as fast as she could with something clasped to her chest and looking over her shoulder. She turned her head and Hiko felt shock as recognition dawned in his mind. He stood up and looked from the woman back toward the tree line, just in time to see a hail of three arrows break through.  
  
"Noooooo," Hiko screamed as he broke from his hiding place. Time seemed to slow down as each arrow hit its target in the woman's back and she fell to the ground. Her scream drowned out all other sounds as Hiko rushed to her side. A quick look showed that the arrows had hit their targets. She didn't have long. "Yuriko..." Hiko began, before turning to strike another arrow away from them. Growling, he turned toward the tree line and sensing the ki, began toward the attackers. He momentarily acknowledged another sound, but instead focused his attention on removing the threat from himself and Yuriko. Once he locked on one of the men, he used his godlike speed to come at him. The man was trying to nock another arrow. He never got the chance to raise the bow.  
  
"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Hiko screamed as he came down on the man with his katana. Hiko quickly noted the man had a sword at his belt in addition to the bow and arrow. He figured the other men were similarly equipped. A flash of battle-ki was all the warning Hiko needed to evade the cut of a sword another man was bringing toward him. Spinning Hiko called out, "Ryo Sou Sen" as he quickly stopped the would-be attacker. Looking up Hiko noticed one of the men had seen him and begun to run back the way he came. Quickly estimating the distance, Hiko used his god-like speed to cut the man off.  
  
Feeling a flash of wind, the man running for his life pulled up short. Not a moment too soon either, for he felt a prick at his neck. Looking down, his eyes widened to see a katana pressed to his throat. Following the katana back to its hilt, he gasped as he realized the forearm holding the katana was almost as thick as his bicep. Gulping he looked up into black eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"Who do you work for and why are you here?" Hiko growled out. Looking into the fear-filled eyes of his captive, Hiko pushed a tiny bit on the sword and blood slowly began to trickle from the point of the sword. "Please, spare me! I was following orders...that's all! Just let me go," the man wailed out. "I don't like repeating myself, who do you work for?" Hiko's eyes blazed into the man's face. The man closed his eyes and as he opened his mouth, an arrow lodged itself in his back.  
  
Hiko quickly followed the trajectory and spotted the fourth man in the distance. Grabbing the man with the arrow, Hiko pulled him off to the side behind a tree. Looking at the wound, Hiko knew this man didn't have much time.  
  
"Dammit, tell me who you're working for!"  
  
The man raised his head and gasped for air. "Yo....yo...shi.."  
  
"Yoshi?" Hiko shook the man as he asked.  
  
"Yo...shi...da." The man gasped as he choked on his own blood.  
  
"Yoshida?"  
  
Hiko dropped the dead man and turned back toward the clearing. He could only faintly sense the ki of the fourth man and he knew the man was running back to Kyoto with all he had.  
  
Hiko ran with all he had back to the clearing. Crouching down beside the fallen woman, he evaluated the arrows again. He couldn't remove them. It was possible she was already dead. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her gently. He gasped when her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Yuriko, what happened?" Hiko stared into the cinnamon eyes of his former lover.  
  
"Hi...ko, I don't ha..have long. Please, y-your son, take him."  
  
"Son? Yuriko what are you talking about?" Hiko's eyes slid from Yuriko's and looked down to the bundle she carefully avoided crushing in her fall. Pulling the blanket away, he looked down to see small eyes closed tight against the strange happenings.  
  
"Takeshi. Hi...ko...pro...tect...him," Yuriko said softly as her eyes closed and her last breath ended. 


	2. Challenges

Okay folks, I'll give you a warning on this one, Hiko's going to do something in this chapter that I don't recommend nor advocate. But it's Hiko and this seemed in character to me. You'll see what I'm talking about.  
  
The Brave Ones Chapter Two  
  
As if sensing his mother's passing, Takeshi let out a wail that startled Hiko. Looking again to the wrapped blanket, Hiko saw a small red face scrunched and screaming. Hiko reached down and with his large hands pulled the small bundle into his lap. As soon as his arms closed around the bundle, Takeshi's wailings decreased in intensity. Although he was still crying, it was no longer the full-lunged scream that had rocked the clearing just a few moments prior.  
  
Hiko sat there for a few moments trying desperately to comprehend what was happening to him.  
  
'A son. How on earth? I'm not father material. I don't even like babies and they certainly don't like me. What am I going to do? Could he even be mine? When was the last time I was with Yuriko? It would've had to have been close to a year ago. I remember it was Fall.'  
  
Hiko was startled out of his musings by Takeshi's wailings again growing in volume. "What on earth?" Hiko looked down and saw the child squirming uncomfortably. Carefully unwrapping the blanket, a stench wafted up to Hiko's nose that nearly had the Hiten Mitsurugi Master losing his breakfast. "Ohhhh...Kami-sama what is that?" Turning away, Hiko tried breathing through his mouth as the culprit was determined to be a soiled wrapping. "This must be one of those diaper things. Oh that is just wrong. I'm sure I never produced a smell like that EVER! What am I going to wrap you in?" Looking around Hiko realized there was nothing there.  
  
"Gah, what am I going to do?" Thinking for a moment, Hiko laid the baby on the soft grass. He sprinted back to the fallen men at the tree line. Ripping one of their shirts off, he carefully tore the bloody parts away. "Well, now I know what to clean you with, but what to wrap you with?" Hiko continued to look around, but realized the clothing of the men was rather dirty to begin with and there wasn't enough cloth to wrap the baby with. Glancing down, Hiko sighed. "This is the most humiliating thing ever."  
  
Hiko walked back to the clearing. Shrugging his cloak off, he pulled off his shirt. Using the bit of cloth he'd salvaged, he wiped the soil away from the baby as best as he could and wrapped the baby in his shirt. Spreading his cloak on the soft grass, he re-wrapped the baby in the blanket and laid him on the cloak. Turning he began the laborious task of burying the dead.  
  
When he'd finished, Hiko kneeled at Yuriko's grave.  
  
"Yuriko, I don't know what to make of this. You and I had a strange relationship and given your work, I'm not sure that this boy is my son but your dying wish was that I protect him. I swear he will be protected. I will find out why this happened and I will avenge your death."  
  
Hiko looked up at the sky and estimated that it was a little after noon. He walked over to the baby and picked him up.  
  
"C'mon runt. I need a shirt and I need some answers."  
  
Hiko walked back to his hut with the baby in one arm and his cloak draped over his other arm. As he got close to the hut he heard Takeshi start to make mewling cries. Looking down he saw that the baby was beginning to get himself worked up.  
  
"What now? You ruined my shirt already?" Hiko pulled the blanket apart some and gave a cautious sniff. "Nope, you're fine there. Hmmm...what else could be bothering you?" Hiko thought for a moment and wiped his finger on his pants then placed his finger in front of Takeshi's mouth. The baby immediately latched on and started sucking. With a loud wail, he turned his head from Hiko's finger and scrunched up his face. "So you're hungry. Great. How am I going to solve this one? I don't have any milk. Kuso, I'm going to have to go ask my neighbors down the mountain. Baka baby, you obviously don't understand I'm a hermit for a reason do you?"  
  
Hiko quickly made his way to the hut and pulled out a clean shirt. Donning it and the cloak, he glanced around the kitchen trying to find something to give Takeshi that would keep him quiet till they reached Hiko's closest neighbor. Takeshi's wails echoed off the walls and Hiko turned to glare at the unwelcome interruption in his life, currently laying on his futon angrily moving his arms and legs. Hiko glanced from his futon to his handy jug of sake. Quirking an eyebrow, Hiko considered it for a moment. "Hmmm...might shut him up for a bit and a little wouldn't hurt. It's a long walk to Takeda-san's." Grabbing a small bit of cloth from his trunk Hiko walked over to the jug, uncorked it and soaked it with a bit of sake. "Well, baka baby, you're a little young for this, but allow me to introduce you to the nectar of the gods." Wrapping the soaked fabric around his finger, Hiko again offered Takeshi his finger. Takeshi sucked for a few moments and began to wail even louder.  
  
"Great, leave it to you to not appreciate sake. You obviously can't be my child."  
  
Hiko scooped him up and made his way down the mountain hoping that Takeda-san was home and that his nanny goat was still producing milk.  
  
After procuring some goat's milk from his neighbor and enduring some strange looks, Hiko made his way into Kyoto with Takeshi covered in the folds of his cloak. Takeshi had fallen asleep and Hiko was glad. His head was pounding from the near-constant wailing of the baby.  
  
Turning from the marketplace, Hiko crossed over into the entertainment district. Bright lanterns were lit and loud noises emanated from the large teahouses that lined either side of the street. Hiko passed by the young boys and girls who stood in front of the teahouses enticing customers to enter their establishment. One daring boy tried approaching Hiko, but a mere burning gaze was enough to make him think twice about trying to get Hiko to enter that establishment.  
  
As he neared the end of the street, Hiko stopped in front of one of the largest teahouses on the street, The Lotus Room. Entering the reception area, he asked the young hostess for a woman named Rei. The hostess led Hiko to a private room and offered him a drink, while eyeing the strange man with a bundle under his cloak. Hiko refused the drink and the hostess bowed, presumably to go get Rei.  
  
Sitting, Hiko looked around the room. Nothing had changed from the last time he'd been here. The room was sparse with woven tatami mats on the floor and a futon in the corner. Arranged flowers gave off a light fragrance and the table Hiko was sitting at was lacquered with an inlay depicting seaside items like shells and fish. Hiko brought Takeshi out from under the cloak and checked on him. He was still asleep. Hiko sat up straighter as he felt a familiar ki approaching.  
  
The shoji slid open and a tall woman softly entered the room. Her kimono was elaborate, red with gold embroidery of sakura blossoms starting at the hem and winding their way toward the yellow obi tied at her waist. Sliding closed the shoji, a smile graced her lips. Hiko sat with his back to her.  
  
"Seijuro, it's been awhile," she purred, moving forward to wrap her arms around the large man.  
  
"Rei, I'm not here for pleasure, I'm here for answers," he ground out turning so she could glimpse the bundle in his arms. 


	3. A few answers, a few more questions

Hello Again! Okay, this chapter is probably the most out of character for Hiko. However, I do think it's defendable because he's remembering someone he had strong feelings for. Then again, maybe I'm wrong. I'm sure you'll let me know your opinion.  
  
The Brave Ones Chapter Three  
  
"Answers? How's this for an answer, if that's what I think it is, it's not mine," Rei said with a sly grin. "Hiko-san, what have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
"You tell me. This morning I found Yuriko running for her life on my mountain with this in her arms, claiming he's my son. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you Rei?"  
  
"Humph, why don't you ask Yuriko about it. I haven't talked to her since she ran from here," Rei answered with a hint of jealousy.  
  
Hiko's shoulders slumped a little. "I wish I could, unfortunately she's dead."  
  
Rei's hand flew to her mouth as she sunk to the floor next to Hiko. "Dead? What? How?"  
  
Hiko noted the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Shot with arrows. I noticed something odd and went to check it out. I heard a scream and followed it to her. I saw her hit with arrows and by the time it was safe to go back to her, she didn't have long. She made me promise to protect Takeshi and told me he was my son."  
  
"Hiko-san, I'm so sorry. I never understood your relationship with her, but I know you both cared for one another very much. Can I hold him?" Rei asked, holding her arms out for the baby.  
  
Hiko handed him over. Rei looked at the baby for a moment. "Takeshi, brave one. You poor little guy, to have lost your mother already. Life is cruel little one. I'm sorry for you."  
  
"Rei," Hiko interrupted her, "is it possible that Takeshi is my son? You knew Yuriko better than anyone else here."  
  
Rei sat for a moment and sighed. "Hiko you know as well as I that as a courtesan in this teahouse, many men are part of our reality. However, what you don't know is there's an herbal mix they give us every day. Taken regularly, it's effective at preventing pregnancy."  
  
Rei stopped and looked down to Takeshi's sleeping face. "Before Yuriko left, she'd been ill. She wasn't able to keep anything down. She was recovering, but she hadn't had the herbs for a few days. The healer recommended against it. You weren't supposed to be allowed to see her. She broke the rules. I don't know if you remember that night."  
  
Hiko looked at the table and thought a moment. "Strangely enough I do. I'd come into town for more sake. With the recent harvest I figured there'd be some good sake available. On a whim I came in here. I remember asking for her and being told she was unavailable. When I asked for you, I remember my surprise at Yuriko entering instead."  
  
Rei nodded. "Yes, you weren't supposed to see her. We were sitting in my room together and when she heard you were here, she begged me to let her go. I never approved of it and I knew the risk she was running. If she got pregnant, there'd be hell to pay. I told her and she still didn't care. I let her go. I guess it may be my fault that this little guy is here."  
  
"So you think he is mine?"  
  
"Knowing Yuriko, I would have to say that it's most likely. After her recovery, I was sick and she left during that time. I can't say what happened after she left here, so I can't be absolutely certain. I'm sorry Hiko. I know the life you lead and I'm sure a baby doesn't fit in."  
  
Hiko shook his head. Unwanted memories came floating back.  
  
Flashback  
  
Hiko entered The Lotus Room. He'd been here a couple times and felt the need for some company of the opposite sex. The hostess asked if there was a particular girl he wanted. He said no and she led him to the common room. Sake was being served by some of the younger girls and the madam was making her way around the tables speaking to potential customers. Hiko glanced around the room and sat at a nearby table. A young serving girl poured him some sake and he took the cup. As he was lifting it to his lips he noted the madam talking with a rough looking gentleman seated at the next table. The man's voice was raising.  
  
"I told you I want a virgin. Nothing else will do. Surely you have a girl you want to break in."  
  
Hiko snorted. He didn't like the feel of the man's ki. He shook his head. Whoever was called on to serve this man was in for a bad night.  
  
The madam disappeared. When she re-entered the room, she was leading the most beautiful creature Hiko had ever laid eyes upon. Her hair was a very light brown and the bright yellow kimono mirrored the golden highlights running through her hair. Her eyes were a rich shade of cinnamon and they sparkled in the lantern light. The kimono showed off her figure and Hiko, who considered himself an excellent judge of female form, was impressed at her shape. She was proportionate with a small waist, accentuated by the brown obi tied there. Her eyes met Hiko's and he was shocked by the innocence shown there. He couldn't allow her first night to be with a man like the one seated next to him.  
  
Hiko rose and approached the madam. Dropping his head and whispering to the madam, he quickly offered double what the man next to him was willing to pay. She stopped and smiled. "Hiko-san, your offer is accepted." Turning to the girl she instructed her to follow Hiko. As they turned to leave the room, the man who'd been seated by Hiko raised his voice.  
  
"Why is he taking my girl?"  
  
"Please, sir, we will find another," the madam was trying to calm him.  
  
The man backhanded the madam. Hiko heard the slap and turned. He fingered his katana and glared at the man. Before anything more could happen, two men from the back of the teahouse came out and began to drag the complaining man away.  
  
Hiko took a step toward them, but felt a light pressure on his arm. Turning, he saw the girl in the yellow kimono beckoning him. "Come sir, they will handle things," she said meekly. Hiko nodded and followed her to a room similar to the one he was in with Rei.  
  
When she'd closed the shoji, the girl knelt beside Hiko. He could feel the nervousness in her ki. "Would you like some sake, sir?" she asked. "Yes." Hiko watched as she walked over to a small table with a sake warmer set up. She returned with sake and a cup. She poured him a cup. Hiko accepted it and asked her her name. "Yuriko, sir."  
  
Hiko bristled. "Enough with the sir. I'm not a foreign lord. My name is Hiko Seijuro. Most just call me Hiko."  
  
"Hai, Hiko-sama."  
Hiko felt annoyed at the girl's response, but let it go. "How did you end up here?"  
  
"My family had many younger children to feed and they received a good price for me."  
  
Hiko noted that her hands were clenched and her knuckles were turning white. "So this is your first time?"  
  
"Hai." Yuriko seemed to be very interested in the floor. Hiko reached out and lifted her chin. Her eyes showed fear, but Hiko could also sense a resolve there as well.  
  
"You've accepted your fate I take it," Hiko stated.  
  
"What will happen to me is in Kami-sama's hands. I merely hope to be the best courtesan I may be. Would you like more sake?"  
  
"Yes." Hiko watched as she refilled the cup. While he'd listened to her words, he'd sensed her ki. This was not the life she wanted and she may have accepted it, but he doubted she'd stay with it for long. He admired the resolve he saw in her. He'd known that most of these girls came in here with sad stories like Yuriko's, but something about Yuriko struck him.  
  
"Yuriko, it's true that the fate handed you has been taken out of your hands, but I sense that you are not all you appear."  
  
Yuriko blushed at Hiko's words. A smile broadened on his face. He cupped her chin and guided her to his lips. The sensation of his lips burned against hers and she felt flooded with heat and something more. She felt a connection to this mysterious, strong man with the flowing white cape.  
  
Hiko had been gentle with her. He could sense her strength, but he wanted this first time to be good for her. He knew too many other nights would be painful for her. He made sure that she felt safe and pleasured in his arms.  
  
When they were finished he'd held her in his arms merely enjoying the feel of her smooth skin and warm breath on his chest. When he left her, she'd been asleep. He fought with himself that night on the way back to his hut. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for a girl, especially a courtesan. He couldn't save her. What kind of life could he give her? A hut in the middle of nowhere with a grouchy master swordsman, that was almost as bad as where she was now. He vowed he wouldn't see her again.  
  
When he was next in Kyoto buying sake, he found himself walking back to the Lotus Room. He felt anxious when he asked for her. When she entered the private room, she shone. Hiko decided then and there that whatever comfort she took from him, he'd gladly offer. It had been like that for almost a year before the last time he saw her.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Hiko-san? Are you alright?"  
  
Rei's voice broke Hiko from his reverie. "I'm sorry Rei. Old memories have a way of coming back."  
  
"Hai, I know. I'm sorry Hiko-san. I know that she loved you very much. I'd warned her against it, but you were always very special to her."  
  
"She was a good woman. Rei, do you know what happened to her in those last days she was here?"  
  
"Sadly, no. I'd come down with her sickness. I remember her coming in and telling me that she'd always considered me a friend and to take care, but in my fevered state, I didn't understand she was leaving."  
  
"Can you tell me anything else that would be of use to me? I questioned one of the men who killed her and asked who he worked for. He said Yoshida. Ever hear of him?"  
  
Rei looked down at the table and took a deep breath. "Yoshida is a powerful yakuza boss. He controls the syndicate here in Kyoto. He controls the madam here and he had a fascination, if you will, with Yuriko. She was afraid of him. She'd told me that her first night was almost with him."  
  
"Kuso! I know who he is," Hiko slammed his hand on the table.  
  
Rei jumped back. "How can I find him?"  
  
"Hiko-san, I know you are a strong swordsman, but I must caution you against this. He's involved in something big. I've entertained a few of his henchmen. They've mentioned going to Tokyo, but other than that, I don't know much. Please, Hiko-san, for Takeshi's sake, don't go looking for him," Rei said while clutching Hiko's arm.  
  
"Rei, I promised Yuriko I would avenge her death and protect Takeshi. Do you know anything more?"  
  
Rei hung her head. "No."  
  
"Arigato Rei. I'm sorry to have troubled you."  
  
Hiko stood. Rei took another look at Takeshi and looked back to Hiko. "What will you do with him?"  
  
Hiko sighed. "If I'm to believe what you've told me and what I know of Yuriko, he's probably mine. I'll keep my promise to her. I'll find someplace where he'll be safe and I can protect him."  
  
Rei looked down at the sleeping infant. "Will you raise him?"  
  
Hiko looked at the tiny infant. "I don't know."  
  
Rei nodded. Standing, she handed Takeshi back to Hiko. "When his fate is settled, will you at least let me know? He's all that's left of Yuriko now."  
  
Turning, Hiko strode over to the shoji and slid it open. "Hai, I will Rei. Take care of yourself," he said as he exited the room.  
  
"You as well, Hiko-san, you as well."  
  
Preview of the next chapter: Hiko turns to the other folks he knows in Kyoto (other than the sake shop owner) the Oniwaban Group at the Aioya! 


	4. Old Friends

Hello all! It's been a looooong time. Now that I've completed my first quarter of grad school, I will be picking back up my fanfiction. I plan to post another update Sunday and then I won't be able to do another update until Thursday at the earliest. My plan is to try to wrap this story up before I start school again Jan. 5th. Let's see if I can do it! On to the fic…

'….' thoughts

"…" dialogue

Hiko walked out of The Lotus Room and slowly made his way to the only other place he knew in Kyoto besides the sake shop. He needed information. Rei had given him a clue as to what Yoshida was involved with, now he needed to know how to find him.

Wrapped up under his cloak, Takeshi began to squirm. Hiko noted the infant's movements and contemplated the time. 'Hmmm….it would seem it's been about three hours since we left Takeda-san's house. You must be getting hungry.' "Hang in there kid, the place we're headed is a restaurant, I'm sure they'll have some milk for ya."

Picking up the pace, Hiko wove through the crowded streets. Hiko glanced to his right and saw the sign he was looking for. 'Hmph, nearly passed it.' Walking in to the front he noted a small woman approaching him. She seemed distracted.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to the Aoiya. How can I help you?"

"Hello there Okon. Is Okina available?"

Okon looked up. "Master Hiko! I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge you."

"It's all right. Can you see if Okina is…" At that moment Takeshi decided to make his presence known with a loud wail. "..available? And could I possibly get some milk? Seems someone is hungry, again." Hiko took Takeshi out from under his cape and began bouncing him in an attempt to silence him.

Okon's eyes widened at the sight of the Mitsurugi Master bouncing a baby. "Follow me please," she said. Okon led Hiko through the public part of the restaurant to the private rooms in back. Stopping by a closed shoji, Okon knocked and hearing a reply, she opened the shoji stating, "Okina, Master Hiko is here to see you."

"Master Hiko! What a surprise! Please sit. What brings you to the Aoiya?" Okina asked. His eyes widened at the sight of the bundle in Hiko's arms, but he said nothing.

"I need some information. I'm looking for a syndicate leader by the name of Yoshida. I believe he heads one of the syndicates here in Kyoto, but I could be wrong," Hiko replied.

"Yoshida? Do you mean Aritomo Yoshida?" Okina asked.

"Perhaps. Is he the only syndicate leader with that name here in Kyoto?" Hiko replied.

"He's the leader of the Kodoro gang here in Kyoto. They're a very dangerous lot. We try to keep an eye on their activities, but it's been difficult to get information on them. Can I inquire why you're looking for him?" Okina eyed the bundle in Hiko's arms again.

"I've got a score to settle with him. Some flunkies of his paid a visit to my mountain this morning and killed someone close to me. I managed to get a hold of one of them and was questioning him when he was killed by his comrade. Yoshida's name was the last thing he said."

"I see," Okina said. "Yoshida's gang is known for keeping close ranks. It's one reason we have trouble getting information on them."

Hiko nodded in response to Okina's information. Takeshi began to squirm and Hiko looked down to see him working himself up for another wailing. He began to bounce him in an effort to stave off the meltdown that was surely coming.

Okon entered the room with a tray of tea and a bowl of milk and a cloth. She poured Okina and Hiko a cup and set the bowl and cloth down in front of Hiko. Hiko thanked her and took the cloth and soaked it in the milk. Lifting it to Takeshi's lips he breathed a sigh of relief when the infant started sucking on it.

Okina watched Hiko intently. Finally his curiosity got the best of him. "Master Hiko, may I ask where the infant came from?"

Hiko looked up from feeding Takeshi. Pausing, Hiko wrestled with his answer. "His mother was the one Yoshida's men killed. She was someone special to me. The baby's name is Takeshi…he's…my son."

Okina listened to Hiko's answer. 'A son! This man Yoshida is dead, he may not know it yet, but he soon will.' "Master Hiko, I'm very sorry to hear this. If you'll excuse me, I'll start sending word through our network to try to find the location of Aritomo Yoshida. It's late so I may not have word until morning. Would you like to stay here for the evening? It would be difficult to travel back to your mountain with Takeshi at this hour."

"Thank you, I will. Besides I don't want to waste any time finding Yoshida."

Okina nodded. Rising from his seat he left the room to notify Okon to prepare a room for Hiko and Takeshi and to prepare extra for dinner.

Okina had only been gone for a few minutes when the shoji suddenly flew open.

"Hey Gramps, guess what!" Misao's voice rang out loudly in the small room.

Turning Hiko glared at her as Takeshi jumped at the sudden intrusion and began to fuss. "Okina's not here. Do you have to be so loud?" Hiko responded, glaring ice at Misao.

Glimpsing the infant in Hiko's arms, Misao gasped. "What are you doing with a baby?"

"Hasn't anyone explained the birds and bees to you, weasel?"

Stomping her foot Misao took a deep breath about to let Hiko have it when Okina stepped into the room. "Misao, there you are! We've been wondering when you were going to return from the temple. I take it Aoshi enjoyed his tea?"

Turning toward Okina, Misao remembered what she was going to tell Okina. "Gramps, guess what! I got Aoshi to smile. It was just a little one, well just the corners of his lips turned up a little, but it was still a smile and I know there's a bigger one in there somewhere. I'll bring it out, I know I will!"

Smiling Okina replied, "Ah Misao that's wonderful. I knew you could do it. Listen, Master Hiko and his son…"

"SON???" Misao shouted turning back toward Hiko.

Looking up at the girl Hiko glared as Takeshi again was startled and began to fuss.

Unphased Okina continued, "Yes, Misao, Master Hiko is here with his son, Takeshi. They've had a difficult day. Please show them to their room and then help Okon and Omasu prepare another setting for dinner."

"Yes Gramps. Master Hiko, follow me."

Nodding his assent, Hiko stood with Takeshi in his arms. Takeshi had eaten his fill and was looking around with wide eyes. Misao led the way from the room up the stairs. She stopped at a shoji and opened it.

"This is where guests stay. It looks like it's been prepared for you, except I don't know where you're going to put the baby. I can't believe you have a baby! Where's his mother?" Misao asked.

"Weasel has anyone tried to teach you manners?"

"Excuse me, but you live on a mountain by yourself and then you all of a sudden show up with a baby? You can't blame a person for wondering."

"His mother was killed this morning and I would like nothing more than to just sit down and relax for a bit and try to figure things out. So leave me alone!" Hiko ground out.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." Misao looked down at her feet. Hiko brushed past her into the room and slammed the shoji. 'Hiko has a son and his mother was killed. Poor little guy. I wonder what happened. He was in Gramps' room. Gramps'll know!' Rushing off Misao went to look for Okina.

Misao searched the entire Aoiya and couldn't find Okina anywhere. Stopping on the back porch she noticed the door to the storage shed was open. Walking up she peered inside. "Gramps! What are you doing?"

"I was just looking for…a ha! There it is." Okina pulled out a lump wrapped in fabric.

Coughing, Misao tried to fan away the dust that was rising. "You found what Gramps? We never go in here."

"This!" Unwrapping the lump, it turned out to be a rectangular basket.

"What is it?" Misao said, looking at it confusedly.

"It's your baby basket! You stayed in this while you were an infant. I was trying to think where we'd put Takeshi when I remembered this was out here. We have some clean linens inside which can be put in here to cushion it."

"I stayed in that?" Misao said looking at it closer. "But it's so small!"

Laughing Okina replied, "Yes Misao, you were once this small. It's the right size for Takeshi and will make it easier for Master Hiko to sleep this evening. What little sleep he gets."

"Gramps, where did Takeshi come from? I mean, I asked Hiko about his mom and he got upset."

"Misao, you shouldn't pry. I didn't ask the particulars, but I understand she was killed. That leaves Takeshi to Master Hiko's care. From watching, I can tell Master Hiko is awkward with him. I don't believe Master Hiko has had him very long. I have asked Okon and Omasu to help him learn the basics of how to take care of him. I've sent Omasu to go get some diapers."

"So you noticed he was wrapped up in a shirt too?" Misao asked, smiling.

"I might be old, but these eyes don't miss anything! I can just imagine the proud Master Hiko having to take off his shirt to wrap a baby in it." Okina said, chuckling. "All kidding aside, things will be very difficult for Master Hiko. Infants require a great deal of care and it can be hard for two parents, much less a father on his own."

"Poor little guy." Misao said looking back toward the Aoiya.

"Yes, Misao, Takeshi has learned very early the cruelties of life." Okina said looking toward Hiko's room.

Awww, I ended it on a sad note. But on the bright side, the next chapter will hopefully move the story along and bring in everyone's favorite baka deshi! (If you don't know what that means, read a few RK fanfics, you'll figure it out!) I hope to have it out by Sunday. Also, I don't want to be a whiney person who says review or I stop, but honestly reviews (even negative ones) let me know people are reading this and can help motivate me to get it done (just ask Unseen Watcher!). Let me know what you think!


	5. One surprise too many

Sorry for the lack of an update on Sunday. I had about 4 months of undone housework to make up for and it tuckered me out. This is the second time I've uploaded it. Here's hoping it takes this time. Grrrr......

'…' – thoughts

"…" – dialogue

abababababababababababababababababababa

The Brave Ones

Chapter 5

Morning dawned bright and clear at the Aoiya. Misao opened her shoji with a flourish, her hyper personality already in full force. Walking down to the kitchen she greeted everyone with a smile.

"Good morning, Misao. Would you please let Master Hiko know that breakfast is ready?" Omasu asked.

"Sure thing," Misao replied. Skipping up the stairs Misao wondered about Hiko's night. 'I know I heard Takeshi a few times. I wonder if he got any sleep.' Knocking on the shoji, she waited for the gruff Hiten Mitsurugi master to answer.

As the door slid open Misao broke the silence, "Good morning Master Hi…"

The sight in front of her was enough to leave the talkative ninja speechless. Hiko looked horrible. His eyes had dark circles under them and his normal intimidating demeanor seemed ten times worse. His normal impeccable appearance was thrown off by the rumpled state of his clothes. Thrusting the bundle in his arms at her, Hiko walked past and headed down the hall.

"Weasel, do me a favor, hold on to him for a bit."

Holding the infant awkwardly, Misao stared down at him and tried to process what she just saw. Takeshi giggled and stared blowing bubbles. Misao shook her head, "You didn't let him sleep at all last night did you? Heh, heh…kid I think I like you."

Entering the family dining room, Misao sat next to Okon. Looking across the table she saw Hiko glaring at Takeshi. Okon noticed the awkward way Misao was holding him, "Misao, how about I take Takeshi and feed him so you can eat?" Nodding, Misao handed the infant to her comrade. Okina entered the dining room a few moments later.

"Master Hiko, I wish to speak with you after breakfast. I have news for you," Okina said.

Hiko nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. Misao wondered what Okina had discovered. 'Hmmm, maybe I should listen in. After all, as Okashira I have to know what's going on. Yeah, I think I should.'

After breakfast, Okon had taken Takeshi to buy some clothes for the infant, leaving Misao alone while Omasu handled preparations for the restaurant's lunch. Sneaking around to the outer porch, Misao stopped by the shoji for Okina's room. Listening intently, Misao discovered what Okina had learned.

"Master Hiko, Aritomo Yoshida appears to be the man you're looking for. We weren't able to discover much. As I mentioned previously, his syndicate is known for keeping close ranks. However, we were able to learn that he has left Kyoto for a meeting with another syndicate in Tokyo," Okina said, noting the shadow at the shoji.

"Tokyo?" Hiko asked. 'Hmph, at least I've got somewhere to leave the baka baby.'

"Yes, Tokyo. We are very concerned by this development. Most of the syndicates we're aware of work in solitude. They usually don't cooperate with one another, with grudges between them being common. However, if two syndicates are working together, I fear it must be something big," Okina said.

"What the syndicates are doing is of no concern to me. I need to find Yoshida and that's it."

"So you will go to Tokyo?" Okina asked.

"Yes," Hiko replied.

"Might I make a suggestion? It would be helpful for you to take Misao with you," Okina stated.

Outside Misao blew up. Slamming open the shoji, she shouted, "Gramps, what are you saying! I won't go anywhere with this arrogant, selfish, conceited…"

Okina cut her off, "Misao! Stop and listen. Master Hiko won't know where exactly to find Yoshida. You can access our network in Tokyo and help them pinpoint his exact location. We still owe a debt to Master Hiko for his help with Fuji."

Grumbling, Misao acknowledged Okina's point.

Continuing, Okina smiled, "Besides, Master Hiko will need help traveling with an infant!"

Misao's eyes widened and Hiko smirked at her reaction, "Yeah Weasel, you are a woman, you should instinctively know how to care for a baby."

Misao's eyes narrowed as she turned on the Hiten Mitsurugi master, "He's your baby. Why should I take care of him?" Turning her nose up in the air Misao continued, "Besides I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby."

Standing and walking by Misao, Hiko said, "Learn." Stopping, he turned back to Okina, "Thanks for the information. I'll make preparations for the trip." With that, he blew out of the room.

Misao turned to his retreating figure with steam coming out her ears, "Why you…come back here!"

"Misao," Okina said, "calm yourself. Remember this is an uncomfortable situation for Master Hiko and we are in his debt. As Okashira, you will be returning the favor he's done for us. Besides, both Okon and Omasu are too busy with the restaurant right now to accompany him."

"Gramps, I understand that. But the nerve of that man! I'll admit he may be great with a sword, but his personality is just wrong. At least on the bright side, if we're going to Tokyo, we'll get to see Himura and the other residents at the dojo," Misao said, brightening.

"Yes, Misao. However, you need to leave quickly. I suggest you prepare now. There's no telling how long Yoshida will be in Tokyo for," Okina cautioned.

Misao hurried up to her room to pack.

Two hours later Hiko, Misao and Takeshi stood in front of the Aoiya. "Now Misao, remember what I told you about testing the heat of the water before you bathe him and don't forget to check his diaper regularly," Okon said to the ninja, uncomfortably holding the baby.

"Yes, Okon, I'll remember," Misao grumbled. 'Stupid debt. Why am I the one holding the baby? It's his baby. Grrrrr…he'll pay for this.'

"Thanks for your help Okina. C'mon weasel, we've got a train to catch," Hiko said, walking away.

"Bye everyone! I'll make sure to say hello to Himura and the others for you." Misao said, turning and running after the tall swordsman.

ababababababababababababababababababababa

The trip went by quickly, although it felt like ages. As Hiko and Misao stepped off the train, Misao turned and shoved Takeshi into Hiko's arms. "Well gotta run. I need to check in with a few contacts here in Tokyo. I'll meet you at the dojo later!" Misao called as she took off. 'Heh. Good luck with devil baby on your own!'

Hiko tried to adjust the wailing infant as he glared at Misao's trailing form. Looking down Hiko glared at the infant who'd cried most of the trip and annoyed most of the passengers near them. 'Well it looks like its time to see if my baka deshi is actually good for something.' "Argh, child don't you need to breathe? Be quiet," Hiko roared. Takeshi merely turned the volume up a notch.

Hiko made his way from the station, wailing infant in one arm, the other holding his bag slung over his shoulder. Glaring at anyone who dared to meet his eyes, he cleared a path through the busy streets with his intimidating presence. Stopping at a merchant booth set up near the station he inquired for directions.

Grumbling, Hiko approached the dojo. "Stupid merchant. I could barely understand him. People are getting stupider and stupider. Ah, looks like this is it. Well, baka baby, let's see if my baka deshi is good for something after all."

Kenshin Himura was crouched over the laundry bucket, scrubbing away at Yahiko's stained hakama. Stopping his scrubbing, he looked up and intently listened. 'Is that a baby crying? I know none of the neighbors have an infant. I wonder if maybe old Misanagi's daughter and husband came to visit. No, she would've mentioned it.'

A loud knock at the gate broke his thoughts. Jumping at the sound, he just missed falling into the bucket. "Oro. Who could be here? We aren't expecting guests." Rising, Kenshin made his way to the gate, noting the sound of the crying baby was getting louder.

Opening the gate, Kenshin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "Shishou!"

Smirking, Hiko replied, "Hello baka deshi."

Kenshin's eyes dropped to the squirming bundle in Hiko's arms, "Shishou, why do you have a baby with you?"

Hiko's smirk never left his face, "Because baka deshi, he's my son."

Kenshin passed out.

ababababababababababababababababababababa

Ahahahahahahahahaha! I love that visual. Anyways, I figured this was a pretty good stopping point. Sorry for the ababababa... thing. I can't find a symbol that will stay through the upload to break my comments and to represent breaks in the timeline. I should have another update tomorrow if all goes well. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Even if it's just noting a mistake, all reviews help.

Next up, we get to see how 'baka deshi' handles child care. Hee, hee. I can't wait.


	6. Sweet and Sour

Okay, back again with another update. Whoowee. Included in this one is a touch of WAFF for the romance lovers. Don't worry though, we'll correct that next chappie. :) As always, comments are welcome and flames will be used to burn pics of my ex.

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

I don't own, I borrow.

-------------------------------------------------

The Brave Ones

Chapter 6

Hiko shook his head as he stared at his fallen baka deshi. "I see he's still the same weakling he always was." Shifting his bag to hang on the arm holding Takeshi, Hiko grabbed the back of Kenshin's gi and dragged him over by the porch. Setting his bag down, Hiko sat on the porch and proceeded to try to quiet Takeshi by bouncing him. Instead of quieting him, Takeshi began to wail even louder. Hiko glared at the red-faced infant and cradled him with one arm as his other hand came up to clasp the bridge of his nose. "Will you ever shut up baka baby?" he grumbled.

Karou Kamiya had been in the dojo overseeing Yahiko's training when she heard the faint sound of an infant crying. Not thinking much of it she continued with Yahiko's instruction. "Your back needs to be straighter Yahiko!" she yelled, "And watch your stance! Your legs are too close together, you'll be thrown off balance!"

"Grrrr….shut up ugly! You try doing this after cleaning this floor a hundred times," Yahiko shouted in reply.

"I'm not ugly and I did Yahiko-chan! You think you're getting any different training than I did? If I could do it, surely you can. Unless you can't do what a girl did!" she taunted back.

Growling, Yahiko began his swings again. As she watched, Karou became conscious of the sound of a baby crying getting louder. Yahiko's voice broke into her thoughts, "Hey ugly, do you hear a baby crying?"

"Actually I do. It sounds awfully close too. I think I'm going to check on Kenshin outside," she replied, ignoring the ugly comment.

Stepping outside Karou's eyes widened as she saw Kenshin laying on the ground, passed out. Ignoring everything else, she ran to his side. "KENSHIN!" she screamed. She began calling his name over and over and patting his face. Yahiko followed behind her. Swinging his gaze from Kenshin he looked over to the mountain of a man sitting on the porch watching the scene before him with a glazed-over look as he tried to silence the screaming baby in his lap. "Master Hiko?" Yahiko called out. Turning, Hiko cast a look to Karou's apprentice and turned back to the scene in front of him. Karou's patience had finally reached its limits, "Kenshin you jerk!" she called out as she walloped him on the head.

Kenshin's eyes flew open as he muttered, "Ororororororororo." Sitting up he put a hand to the lump forming on his head. Karou's eyes brightened and she called out, "Kenshin," as she glomped onto him.

Hiko watched the two and snorted. "Have a nice nap baka deshi? You know, most people show their guests some courtesy and invite them in. But no, you go and decide to have a nap instead."

Rounding on his master, Kenshin's eyes widened as he called out, "A nap?? How was I supposed to react? You live on a mountain by yourself and you show up with a baby and announce he's your son! Where'd he come from anyway?"

"Baka deshi, were you listening when I explained what happens between a man and a woman?"

Kenshin's face reddened to nearly the same shade as his hair. "Shishou!" Karou looked at Hiko and her face screwed up in confusion. "Son?" she questioned. Hiko looked at her and shook his head, "Kamiya I had hopes for you. Don't tell me you need to be explained the birds and bees as well as my baka deshi?"

Sputtering, Karou tried to regain her composure, "What…I…I…how…" Yahiko's voice silenced her. "So Master Hiko, the screaming baby's yours?" Turning to face the youngster, Hiko nodded. Yahiko's eyes widened as he said, "Wow…."

Kenshin stood up and looked over to the crying bundle in his master's arms. "Shishou, is he okay? Should he be crying like that?" Hiko turned back to his apprentice, "He should be okay, but the baka baby won't stop crying. He cried all the way here on the train despite checking his diaper and trying to feed him. He was dry and ate, but still won't stop. I know he didn't get this from my family line, must've been his mother's." Looking over to his apprentice's landlady, Hiko asked, "Hey Kamiya, you're a woman, what do I do to shut him up?"

Karou's eyes narrowed, "I may be a woman, but I don't know the first thing about babies. Why don't you shut him up yourself? Yahiko, come on. You still have training to complete." With that she stalked off back to the dojo. Yahiko threw a look at the Hiten Mitsurugi master and his apprentice and laughed. "Good luck!" he called out as he ran off after his instructor.

Kenshin shook his head and turned his attention back to his master. "Shishou, you said he's been crying for a long time. Perhaps, something is wrong with him. Maybe we should take him to see Miss Megumi. She can check him out and see if everything's okay." Hiko stood off of the porch. "Well baka deshi, that's the first good idea you've had for awhile. Here you go." Dropping the infant in Kenshin's arms, Hiko turned and strode into the house, calling back over his shoulder, "I'm a bit tired from the trip, I'm going to lay down. You want to show me where I'm staying?"

Kenshin stared after his master his mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out. Hiko's voice once again broke the silence, "You going to show me my room or stand there, gaping like a fish?" Looking down at the wailing infant in his arms Kenshin said under his breath, "Well, little one let's hope you get your mother's temperament because I don't think I can take another one of _him_ in this world." Kenshin followed his master into the house and showed him the guest room. After helping his master settle in he took the baby and began making his way to Dr. Genzai's clinic. Hopefully the doctor or Miss Megumi could help to stop the wailing.

As Kenshin approached the clinic he noticed quite a few people milling about on the front porch. 'Great, figures she'd be busy today.' He offered an apologetic smile to the glares he got at the crying infant. One woman went so far as to mutter under her breath, "Some people should learn how to control their infants." Kenshin waited patiently in the front room. Megumi soon came out escorting a patient. "You just remember to take that medicine morning and night and you'll be fine in two weeks." The patient bowed respectfully and left. Glancing around the room she soon noticed familiar red hair and an unfamiliar screaming bundle in his arms.

"Sir Ken! Please come this way, what's happened? Where did you get that baby?" Leading him to one of the back examining rooms, she noticed the uncomfortable shifting of Kenshin. Reaching the room she directed him to lay the baby on a padded table. Beginning to examine him she asked the question Kenshin was dreading, "Who's baby is this?"

Kenshin looked at his feet before answering. "Shishou's." Megumi stood up in surprise. "Your master's? Well where is he?" Kenshin babbled over his answer. "Well, you see, it was a long trip and I guess he's been crying for awhile and wouldn't stop and Shishou was tired so he asked me to bring him here and well, here I am." Kenshin smiled weakly. Megumi's eyes narrowed. "You mean your master's child has been crying incessantly and he's not here! Where's the child's mother?" Kenshin's brow furrowed. "Actually Miss Megumi, I don't know. I, ah, didn't quite get the chance to ask." Snorting, Megumi turned back to the examination.

After a few moments of feeling around and looking at the child's body she sat down. "Well, he appears to be healthy enough. I'd guess he's about 2 months old. Since he isn't with his mother, I'd assume he's not being nursed. I wonder if maybe he's not getting enough food. Wait here a moment, Sir Ken." Standing she left the room and returned a few moments later holding a strange glass contraption in her hand.

"What's that?" Kenshin asked. Megumi smiled. "It's something a western importer brought in. They call it a bottle. He brought me a couple and some of the new mothers who've been having trouble nursing have used them. You put milk in the glass part and the rubber top is shaped something like a nipple. There's a small hole in the top and the rubber part screws on with this metal thing. Babies seem to take to it fairly easily. Oh Sir Ken! Ohohohohohoho!"

At the mention of the word nipple, Kenshin had blushed to the roots of his hair. Megumi composed herself. "The mothers that have used them, swear by them. Just make sure soak the glass part in some boiling water when you clean it and be careful not to wash the rubber part in hot water. If the baby doesn't take to it, and that doesn't solve the problem, it may be a condition called colic. If it's colic, there's nothing I can do, except recommend that you take turns with him. He'll outgrow it."

Kenshin nodded at Megumi's instructions. "Thank you Miss Megumi for your help." Megumi picked up the baby and rocked him. His cries subsided somewhat. "So he's your master's?" Kenshin nodded. "Is your master staying with you at the dojo?" Megumi asked. Kenshin appeared to think for a moment, "I believe so. He didn't mention anything about staying at an inn." Megumi handed the baby back to Kenshin along with the bottle. Kenshin mimicked Megumi's rocking action and eventually the baby seemed to calm. "Good," she said, "I'll be by later tonight. Your master and I need to have a discussion about his son's care." Kenshin felt a shiver at the intensity of Megumi's words. "Yes, Miss Megumi." Bowing Kenshin left the clinic and headed to the marketplace.

Returning home awhile later, Kenshin put away the groceries and filled the bottle with milk. Taking the baby out to the porch he sat down and offered the baby the bottle. At first he refused but once Kenshin got the nipple in his mouth he began sucking away. Smiling, Kenshin loosened the wrappings of the infant. A small arm came out. Kenshin smiled at the sight. Putting his finger near the baby's hand, he was surprised at the strength of the grip on his finger. Brushing over the small fingers, his mind began to wander.

Karou had finished with her bath. Walking down the hall she noticed the guest room shoji was closed. She figured Kenshin had shown Hiko to the room and he was resting. Continuing on, she entered the kitchen looking for Kenshin. She noticed the purchased groceries. Turning she headed out to the porch.

The sight that greeted her eyes, surprised her. Kenshin was sitting with the baby on his lap, feeding him from a strange glass thing, while stroking the hand holding his finger. Karou could only see the side of his face, but she'd never seen Kenshin look so contemplative. She softly approached and noticed Kenshin turn to her. His eyes were wide and she felt like she could see through to his soul.

"Kenshin, can I join you?" she asked softly. "Please, Miss Karou," he replied, scooting over to make room for her. Sitting down next to him, Karou was awed at the gentle way the rurouni held the small bundle. She noticed the far-off look in his eyes as he continued to feed the baby.

Karou's voice broke into Kenshin's thoughts, "Kenshin, what are you thinking?" Kenshin turned and looked into Karou's beautiful blue eyes. Turning back to the baby he felt a surge of warmth that crossed over the walls he'd put up in his heart.

"I was just thinking what a wonderful gift Shishou's been given. This little one is innocence embodied. Shishou doesn't yet understand how special he is. Shishou will be able to watch him grow and teach him and be able to feel pride as this little one learns things." Stroking the baby's cheek, Kenshin continued, "This is what I fought for, a world where this little one will never have to know the horrors of the previous generation. He will be able to grow and learn in peace and he can choose his own path in life."

Karou felt tears welling up in her eyes at Kenshin's heartfelt words. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she reached out with her other hand and stroked the baby's head. "Kenshin, your sacrifices weren't in vain." Replacing her hand on his arm with her head, she leaned against Kenshin watching him continue to feed the baby.

----------------------------------------

Awwww….I'm leaving you guys with a touch of WAFF. Don'tcha just love it? Don't worry, Hiko isn't gonna let this continue for long. After all, it's sugary enough to give you tooth decay.

I hope to have the next chappie out tomorrow. Til then!


	7. Calm Before the Storm

Hello again all! I'm back with another update. Most likely the last one until I get back on the 30th. So sorry to make you wait! Anyways, last chappie we had a bit of WAFF, of course, since Hiko is our main character, that can't continue. So without further ado, here's chapter 7!

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

----------------------------------

**The Brave Ones**

Chapter 7

Hiko exited the room he'd been staying in. Walking down the hall he made his way toward his baka deshi's ki. The rest had helped to eliminate the near-constant headache he'd had since this baby came into his life. Stepping out onto the porch he came across Kenshin and Karou sitting together. Noting Karou's head on Kenshin's shoulder, Hiko couldn't resist the opportunity to embarrass his deshi. "Well isn't this just the picture of domestic tranquility." Hiko chuckled as Kenshin jumped at his voice. "If you want one of your own, I could explain how to make one," Hiko teased. Karou's face turned bright red and she stalked off in the opposite direction. Kenshin's eyes focused on his shishou and narrowed. "Shishou…" he warned. Hiko smirked. "Still lacking a sense of humor I see."

Crossing to Kenshin, Hiko sat down next to him. "What did the doctor say? Is he alright?" Kenshin noted the slight undercurrent of worry in Hiko's voice. "Hai. She said he should be fine. She couldn't find anything wrong with him and thought this bottle-thing would help. She thought maybe he wasn't getting enough to eat. So far, it seems to be doing the trick," Kenshin responded. 'I don't think I'll mention the part about colic. I have a feeling shishou might get a little upset at that.' Hiko nodded. Kenshin noticed the baby had almost finished eating. Deciding to get a few questions answered, Kenshin spoke up again.

"Shishou, what's his name?" Hiko looked up at the sky while he thought. "Takeshi," he answered. "Takeshi. It's a good name. May I ask where his mother is?" Kenshin asked. Kenshin noted the stiffening of his shishou's frame. Hiko's voice lost some of it's gruffness as he answered. "She's dead." Kenshin's eyes widened. Looking down to Takeshi he thought for a moment. "Shishou, how did she die?" Hiko sighed. Fixing his eyes on a spot across the yard he answered his deshi. "She was shot to death with arrows in front of me. I'd heard a commotion in the forest, when I went to check it out, I saw her running towards me. I wasn't fast enough to be able to save her. With her dying words she told me he was my son." Kenshin's eyes softened as he watched his shishou answer. "I'm sorry," Kenshin said. Hiko nodded. Returning to his usual gruff self Hiko asked, "So is that it with the questions?" Kenshin frowned. "Actually Shishou, I have one more. Why are you here in Tokyo?" Hiko stood up and took two steps forward. "The man responsible for her death is a syndicate leader in Kyoto. I asked your friends at the Aoiya to track him down for me. They discovered he's here in Tokyo, so I came here to find him." Kenshin thought for a moment. "Shishou, do you plan to kill him?" Hiko didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes."

As they sat there in silence, Hiko became aware of a familiar ki approaching. "Oh yeah, baka deshi, I forgot to mention those folks at the Aoiya made me bring something with me," Hiko said smirking. The gate crashed open and Kenshin started as he saw Misao bounce through. He'd been so intent on listening to his shishou, he'd ignored his surroundings.

"Himura!" Misao shouted as she bounced over and hugged him. Kenshin squeaked for her to stop and Takeshi began to fuss. Misao looked down at the infant a slight frown on her face. "Is he still wailing all the time?" she asked. Kenshin smiled. "No, we've got it figured out. He should stop that now." "Thank heaven!" Misao said as she beamed. "That kid was nothing but a pain the entire way here." Jerking her thumb at Hiko she continued, "I can understand where he gets it from." Hiko smirked. "Well weasel, you find anything out yet?" Misao sat next to Kenshin. "Yup. There's going to be a meeting tomorrow at the Golden Oyster restaurant. He's supposed to be there." Hiko nodded. "Good, the sooner I can kill him, the sooner we can go home."

Karou's voice called out, "Kenshin where's the daikon radishes?" "Oro! Miss Karou, I was going to make dinner, that I was," Kenshin replied. Stepping around the corner, Karou spotted Misao. The two girls ran and hugged each other immediately asking one another about what had been going on. Standing to the side and watching all of this, Hiko shook his head. "I don't know what's a worse racket, the baby crying or those two." Both girls stopped their conversation and glared at Hiko.

"C'mon Misao, let's go talk in my room. Oh Kenshin, would you mind finishing dinner?" Karou called as she led Misao away. "No problem, Miss Karou," Kenshin said smiling. Hiko snorted and began walking toward the gate. "Shishou, where are you going?" Hiko looked back. "I'm going to get some sake, I doubt you've got any here I'd be interested in drinking. Take care of Takeshi til I get back!" With that, Hiko disappeared through the gate. Looking down at Takeshi, Kenshin gave an "Oro."

Sano exited the house he'd been gambling in since early afternoon. "Damn it all, what's wrong with my luck! I just need to win once in a while. Is that so much to ask?" Looking at the sun and feeling his stomach rumble, he smiled. "Looks like its time to swing by the dojo and see about some dinner."

A few minutes later, Sano entered the dojo yard. Looking around he noticed it was empty. A wonderful smell wafted up to his nose. Smiling he made his way to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him, made him laugh. Pulling himself together he looked at his friend bouncing with a baby strapped to his back as he chopped vegetables.

"Hey Kenshin, I can understand the cooking thing, cause no one wants to eat Karou's cooking, and the laundry's a little on the strange side, but we've got to talk about the babysitting thing." Sano taunted.

Kenshin turned and glared at his friend as he continued to bounce. "I'll have you know that while you may find it funny, my bouncing is the only thing that's keeping him from melting down, that it is. I'd like to be able to continue to hear, so I bounce. Unless of course, you'd like to do it…"

Sano put his hands up, "No I can see you're doing an excellent job," he said, chuckling. "Who's kid is it anyway?" he asked. "Shishou's," Kenshin responded. "Your master had a kid! Man, I'd like to meet the woman who's a saint for doing that. Where is she?" Sano asked. "Dead," Kenshin responded. "Whoa, you mean your master's got an infant and he's alone?" Sano asked. "Yes," responded Kenshin. Sano shook his head. "Poor kid."

Hearing the bell for the gate, Kenshin asked Sano to answer it. Opening the gate, Sano broke into a smile. "Kitsune, long time no see." Frowning, Megumi walked past him muttering, "Not long enough." Closing the gate, Sano shook his head. "Well hello to you too." Turning he followed her into the kitchen.

Just as they were rounding the corner they heard a loud "Oro!" Megumi raced into the kitchen to see Kenshin holding his gi away from his arm, with baby spit-up all along the sleeve. Laughing, Megumi placed her hand over her mouth. Sano started laughing and holding his sides. Kenshin glared at them both. "It's not funny," he said.

Megumi calmed down and walked up to Kenshin. Taking Takeshi, she smiled at Kenshin. "You gave him the bottle she asked?" Kenshin nodded. "Did you pat his back til he burped afterward?" she asked. "No…" Kenshin said. "Oh Sir Ken! You have to burp babies after you feed them." Kenshin rolled his eyes, "Thanks for telling me Miss Megumi, after you gave me the bottle."

"Kenshin, buddy, go get changed," Sano called out. "I would, Sano, except this one doesn't have a spare gi," Kenshin replied. At that moment, Misao and Karou entered the kitchen. "Kenshin, how long til din…" Karou started and then saw his gi. Giggling she tried to stop but found she couldn't. Misao joined in with her. "Hey Missy, do you have any spare gi's in the training hall or something?" Sano asked. "No. Why?" Karou asked. "Apparently Kenshin doesn't have a spare," Sano laughed. "Oh my! I guess you could borrow one of mine…" Karou said and the whole kitchen minus Kenshin busted out in more laughter.

Hiko returned in time to see dinner being placed on the table. Taking the seat Karou indicated, he quirked an eyebrow when Kenshin entered wearing a white gi that came just past his elbows. "Trying a new look, baka deshi?" he asked. Growling, Kenshin ignored his master. Karou's eyes narrowed as she shot a glare at Hiko. "Your son decided to mess up his other one and he doesn't have a spare. You might want to apologize," she said. Hiko looked at Kenshin and back to Karou. "Knowing my baka deshi, he probably brought it on himself. Were you bouncing him or something?" Hiko asked. Kenshin turned red and started stuttering. "I…well…he wouldn't stop crying unless I did!" Kenshin finally spat out. Hiko merely shrugged. Megumi narrowed her eyes. "Master Hiko, I need to speak with you after dinner about your son's care," she said. Hiko looked at her. She raised her head higher. "Okay," he said.

Everyone ate with the usual antics. Yahiko and Karou got in a fight and Kenshin tried to calm them down. Megumi and Sano traded insults back and forth at each other. Takeshi slept through the whole thing wrapped in his blanket on a cushion. Misao and Hiko at the end of the table sat and watched it all. Misao sat with a bewildered look and Hiko sat with a bemused look. Once dinner was complete, Hiko stepped out onto the porch with his sake and Takeshi. Sitting next to a pole, he sat the sake next to him and looked at his son's sleeping face. Megumi had followed him out.

Standing behind him, she watched the scene in front of her with interest. Hiko became annoyed. Turning, he addressed her. "You going to just stand there or did you want something?" Megumi bristled at his gruff demeanor. Walking over, she kneeled next to him. "I told you earlier we needed to speak about your son's care." Hiko uncorked the sake jug. "What about it?" Megumi gave him a sidelong glance. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she continued, "You didn't come with Kenshin to the clinic. Weren't you worried about your son?" Hiko took a gulp of sake. "Not really. I figured he was in pretty good hands." Megumi turned to him as she began to get angry. "How could you not be concerned about your son whom I was told had been crying incessantly? What kind of father are you?" Hiko chuckled to himself. Turning back to Megumi he stared at her intently. "What kind of father am I? That's a good question. I'm not sure yet. One thing I can tell you though, I'm the kind of father who knows when he's reached his limits. I gave him to my baka deshi so I wouldn't hurt him. I've had a near-constant headache ever since I've gotten him. This isn't exactly my area of expertise."

Megumi sat and thought for a moment. Turning back to Hiko she looked at Takeshi in his arms. "You're alone with him, aren't you?" Taking another swig of sake, Hiko looked up at the night sky. "His mother was killed in front of me, so yes I'm alone with him." Megumi put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm very sorry, Hiko. You must still be hurting." Hiko didn't say a word, he just took another swig of sake. Megumi stood. "Hiko, come by the clinic when you have some time. I'll teach you a few tricks that will make it easier to take care of him." With that, she turned and left Hiko alone.

Sitting and staring at the night sky, Hiko thought over Megumi's question. 'What kind of father am I? I wish I knew. I didn't ask for this. When I took in Kenshin, I was taking in a student, not a son. I don't know how to be a father. This isn't something I ever planned on. Maybe it would've been different if Yuriko were here, but me alone with this? Kami, why didn't I take her out of there? I told myself I had nothing to offer her, but surely a life on a mountain with a grumpy master swordsman would've been better than what she had.' Stroking Takeshi's cheek, Hiko scowled. 'You don't deserve this kid. You deserve a happy life. I'm not sure I can bring anyone anything but pain.' Hiko removed his hand from Takeshi as he felt his baka deshi approaching.

"Shishou, can I join you?" Kenshin asked. Hiko nodded. Kenshin sat down and looked up at the stars. Silence stretched between the two for a few minutes. Hiko finally broke it. "Listen baka deshi, not that I expect it, but if anything happens to me tomorrow, I want you to take care of Takeshi." Kenshin's eyes bugged out. "Shishou? Are you feeling okay?" Growling, Hiko replied, "I'm fine. I just don't want to leave Takeshi without someone to take care of him." Kenshin nodded. Looking back up to the night sky, he wondered what his shishou was thinking about.

-----------------------

Okay, sorry for the short chapter all, but right now that's about the best I can do. However, next chapter will be my first ever big fight scene! Oooooh. Oh yeah, look for another character that we all know and some of us love to enter the picture. See ya on the 30th! Happy holidays all!!!!


	8. Chaos Unleashed

Hey all! I haven't ignored this story. I've been working on this chapter for the last two months; I just haven't had time to type it up. Grad school is back in full swing so I haven't had the time to write like I did over the break. I hope this chapter can tide you over for awhile.

I don't own, I borrow.

The Brave Ones

Chapter 8

As the sun rose over the dojo, Kenshin finished tying his hakama. Opening the shoji he stepped out into the hall and listened to the other occupants. Misao, Karou and Yahiko were still peacefully sleeping. Turning to the guest room, Kenshin could only guess at what his master was doing. Kenshin could sense that Takeshi was awake. Padding over to the guest room shoji, Kenshin slowly opened it. He smiled as he saw Takeshi curled on the futon next to his Master. Takeshi was investigating the taste of his foot. Hiko appeared to be asleep, but Kenshin knew that his master was aware of him at some level. Crossing to the futon, Kenshin knelt down. He had begun to reach for Takeshi when a hand appeared from out of nowhere and clasped his wrist.

"Oro!" Kenshin said, as he gazed into the very awake eyes of Hiko. "Shishou, I was just going to prepare breakfast and I figured I'd take Takeshi and feed him, that I was. I heard him last night and figured you'd appreciate the extra rest," Kenshin said, gulping.

"Humph," was Hiko's response as he let go of Kenshin's arm and rolled over. Kenshin smiled as he lifted the infant and padded away to the kitchen.

Kenshin fed Takeshi and burped him, then began making breakfast. Upon hearing the gate open, he shook his head as he felt Sano approaching.

"Good morning Sano," Kenshin greeted as the lanky fighter entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Sano responded. "Looks like you got baby duty again," Sano commented, watching Kenshin prepare breakfast with Takeshi slung on his back.

Kenshin smiled as he felt Takeshi squirm. "Shishou had a difficult night. This one doesn't mind helping out." Sano's brow wrinkled as he seemed to think about something.

"Well, I guess it makes sense," Sano said.

"Oro? What makes sense?" Kenshin asked.

"That you'd be so into helping with Takeshi. After all your Shishou is kinda like your father, so that would make Takeshi like your little brother," Sano said smirking.

"Little brother?" A female voice asked.

"Good morning Miss Misao," Kenshin called out.

"Good morning Himura. Wow, I've got to give Sano credit for this one. Takeshi is like your little brother Himura, since your shishou raised you," Misao said, smiling.

"I guess so," Kenshin replied. "Sano, Miss Misao would you let the others know that breakfast is ready?" Kenshin asked.

When they'd both left, Kenshin took Takeshi out of his sling. Holding him so they were eye-to-eye, Kenshin stared at the infant.

"I don't know, would you really want a big brother who's so stained with blood?" Kenshin asked the infant.

Takeshi smiled and started blowing raspberries. He reached out with a tiny hand and grabbed Kenshin's nose. The rurouni went cross-eyed watching him. Kenshin smiled and began to chuckle.

"Hai, little one. You seem to know what you want. Welcome to the family, little brother," Kenshin said.

Kenshin had been concentrating so hard on Takeshi, that he never noticed the person standing in the doorway, watching. When the person turned and left, Kenshin felt the displacement of air and just caught sight of a bit of red fabric.

After breakfast Misao called everyone together. "Master Hiko, the man you came to Tokyo to find, Aritomo Yoshida, is supposed to meet with the Hieh syndicate at noon at the Red Dragon. He's going to be heavily guarded. According to our sources, since he's been in Tokyo, he hasn't been spotted with less than six bodyguards at any time. I think it would be wise to have Sano and Kenshin come with us to help distract the guards," Misao explained.

"What about me Weasel?" Yahiko shouted out.

"Yeah, Misao, what about Yahiko and I?" asked Karou.

"Ah…well….um…I kinda thought that someone should stay with Takeshi…" Misao said, staring at the floor.

"Grrr…Misao…what do you mean someone needs to stay with the baby? Why doesn't Sano do it?" Karou yelled, turning bright red.

"Yeah, busu's right! We always get left out. Why not have Sano stay here for a change?" Yahiko said, nodding to Karou. Karou returned the nod and both stared at Misao.

"Well, Yahiko-CHAN, let's face facts, they need some muscle on this one and you're good at changing diapers," Sano said, smiling smugly.

"CHAN? Who are you calling CHAN?" Yahiko yelled, launching himself at Sano's head.

"ENOUGH!" a voice boomed out, making everyone jump and startling Takeshi, who began to wail. Hiko shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned and picked up Takeshi, bouncing him absently while addressing the group.

"Misao, thank you for the information. I will go by myself. I don't need help," Hiko said, staring down the group.

"Shishou?" Kenshin asked sheepishly.

"What baka deshi?" Hiko barked.

"Do you know where the Red Dragon is located?" Kenshin asked in a small voice.

The room was deathly silent as Hiko narrowed his eyes at Kenshin. The Mitsurugi master smiled evilly. "Baka deshi, you will accompany me."

Gulping, Kenshin stared wide-eyed at his master. "Y-Yes Shishou," he stuttered in response.

After the decision was made, everyone left the table. Karou and Yahiko headed to the dojo to train, Misao and Sano headed to the porch to sulk. Kenshin went to clean up the kitchen and Hiko and Takeshi headed to the guest room. Hiko sat with his back to the wall, looking down at Takeshi in his arms.

"You know, baka baby, I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother. I promise I will end this today. I want you to be able to never have to fear the man your mother did. I must repay the cruelty done to her. Then I can figure out what to do about you," Hiko said, looking the infant over.

Takeshi raised his arm and touched Hiko's chin, letting out a giggle and babbling. Hiko gave a genuine smile. "Yeah, yeah, you've got your moments when you're cute. You even look like you've got my nose. You'll be a heartbreaker one day," Hiko said, admiring the baby.

Standing, Hiko exited the room, looking for Misao. Finding her on the porch with Sano, he approached the pair.

"Hey Weasel, I need you to take care of Takeshi," Hiko said, dropping the baby into Misao's arms.

"What? I can't. Have Karou do it," Misao said, trying to hand him back.

Hiko put up his hands. "Nope, you've got to do it. Karou's training Yahiko. That takes precedence. Besides, you're not going with us. I'm sure between you and the Rooster you can handle it," Hiko said.

Sano dropped the fishbone he'd been chewing. "Shishou, are you ready?" Kenshin asked, approaching the group.

"I've been waiting for you baka deshi. Let's go!" Hiko said, turning and striding out the gate.

"Bye guys!" Kenshin called over his shoulder, as he ran off after Hiko.

Misao shoved Takeshi into Sano's arms and stood. "Watch him Sano," she said, as she tried to walk away.

Grabbing her braid, Sano yanked her back. Standing, Sano shoved Takeshi back into Misao's arms. "Oh no, weasel. Someone's gotta watch their back," Sano said, as he started for the gate.

Misao grabbed the back of his jacket, stopping him. "What do you think I was off to do," Misao said, as she tried to hand Takeshi back.

Takeshi decided he'd had enough of "pass the baby" and let out a wail. Misao and Sano both stared at the infant and then at each other.

"You take him!" they both called out at the same time.

Sano shook his head as Misao tried to calm Takeshi. "Hey, I know," Sano said, smiling, "let's leave him with the missy!"

"Yeah!" Misao said, smiling. They both turned and walked to the dojo. Nearing the entrance they heard Karou giving Yahiko a major tongue lashing. Stopping, they looked at each other and back to Takeshi.

Meanwhile, as Kenshin led Hiko through Tokyo, he noticed a shadowy presence drifting in and out of his range. Looking to his shishou, Kenshin wondered if he was conscious of it. However, Hiko gave no indication that anything was amiss. Two blocks from the Red Dragon Kenshin led Hiko into an alley. Checking for onlookers and seeing none, Kenshin leapt onto the roof of the building to his right. Hiko followed his lead. Crossing roof tops, they stopped at the building across from the Red Dragon. Kenshin dropped into a crouch and slowly approached the front of the building. Dropping to his stomach near the edge of the roof, Kenshin looked out toward the entrance to the restaurant. Hiko joined him a moment later. They watched the street below silently, looking for any sign of Yoshida. After almost an hour, Kenshin tapped Hiko's arm and indicated toward the left. A group of seven men were coming down the street, pushing anyone in their way away. Six of the men where surrounding the seventh.

Hiko's eyes narrowed, it was Yoshida. Kenshin kept scanning the area in the opposite direction for any sign of who Yoshida was to meet. The street was clear of suspicious people. Kenshin felt a displacement of air. Turning to his left, Kenshin's eyes widened as he realized his shishou had disappeared.

Kenshin dropped his eyes to the street below. Hiko stood, tensed and ready for combat. When Yoshida's group was a block away, Hiko took a step forward, toward them. Suddenly Hiko and Kenshin felt a flare of a strong, fighting ki. Both men looked to their right and Hiko drew his sword to block the thrust aimed at his chest. Kenshin gazed at the path of broken dirt leading to where his shishou battled below. Shaking his head, he looked again toward Yoshida and his men. They had stopped and were observing the fight. Kenshin noticed the group was missing a member. He located the man at the edge of a group standing close to the fighters. Kenshin watched as the man turned and ran back to Yoshida. The man spoke to Yoshida. Yoshida smiled and said something back. The group started forward and entered the restaurant.

Shifting his concentration from Yoshida to his shishou, Kenshin noticed his shishou's opponent appeared to monitor the position of Yoshida and his group. Groaning, Kenshin scooted back from his hiding place. Making his way to the back of the building and jumping down, Kenshin walked out to where his shishou was fighting.

"Shishou," Kenshin called out.

Hiko's opponent smirked. "So you're the one who unleashed Battousai on the world? Figures," the man said.

Hiko growled. "Baka deshi, it had better be good," Hiko said, still battling with his opponent.

Hiko's opponent snorted. "Of course, it takes one idiot to produce another," the man said, lunging for Hiko's chest.

Kenshin was becoming flustered. "Saito! That's enough, that it is. What are you doing attacking Shishou?"

Relaxing from his stance, Saito narrowed his eyes. "Your shishou is breaking the sword ban, Battousai. I'm merely enforcing the law," Saito said, appraising both men.

"Baka deshi, you know this man," Hiko asked.

"Hai, Shishou," Kenshin replied. "This is Saito Hajime, now known as Fujita Goro of the Tokyo Police."

Hiko's eyes narrowed. "Humph, Saito Hajime, the Third Captain of the Shinsengumi. An old friend of yours from the revolution, baka deshi?" Hiko asked, looking Saito over.

Kenshin turned red. "Um…well…not exactly Shishou," Kenshin replied.

"Good so I can beat him quickly. What was it you wanted to tell me, baka deshi?" Hiko asked, dropping into a stance.

"Yoshida and his men entered the restaurant," Kenshin said. Hiko looked toward the restaurant and back toward Saito.

"I don't have time to play games with policemen out to capture glory," Hiko said as he sheathed his sword and turned toward the restaurant.

Saito's eyes narrowed as he took the Gattousou stance. Kenshin looked on as his master began to walk toward the restaurant. In a flash, Saito was coming toward Hiko's back. Hiko drew his sword and spun, deflecting Saito's blow. Saito brought his sword up and tried for Hiko's neck. Hiko blocked the blow. As the two men pushed against each other through their swords, Saito addressed Hiko.

"You fool, stop this! I gather from what Battousai has said, that you're after Yoshida. You can't go in that restaurant. We worked too hard to get a man inside to have you blow it."

Hiko took a step back and pulled his sword away. "What do you mean?" Hiko asked.

Stepping back and sheathing his sword, Saito began to pull out a cigarette before answering. "For several months we've been monitoring Yoshida's actions. This isn't his first visit to Tokyo. We managed to get a man inside and if you go in that restaurant, you'll blow everything. We need to know what's going on between these two syndicates so we can take them down. Do you get it?" Saito said, in between puffs on his cigarette.

Hiko narrowed his eyes. "I get it," he growled out, "however, as soon as this meeting is over with, Yoshida is mine."

Saito snorted. "You ahou, what is this about? Revenge? You're as much of a baka as your deshi."

Hiko stood impassively. "Say what you want, however, Yoshida must be paid back for the cruelty he gave to a young mother," Hiko said, his words like ice.

Saito arched an eyebrow. "Cruelty?" he asked.

"She was shot to death with arrows while she ran for her and her infant son's lives. Her death was ordered by Yoshida," Hiko said, watching the other man closely.

Saito took another drag on his cigarette. Dropping it on the ground he stamped it out. "Yoshida will be dealt with under true justice. Aku. Soku. Zan," Saito said, staring at Hiko.

Hiko sheathed his sword. Turning and walking back toward the building he'd been spying from, he called over his shoulder, "I'll stick around and watch this true justice enacted."

Kenshin's eyes followed his master. Turning to look at Saito, Kenshin's eyebrows shot up in reaction to Saito. Saito followed Kenshin's master with his eyes, smiling the entire time. Turning to Kenshin, Saito quipped, "Well Battousai, it would seem there's a bigger idiot out there than you."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. Saito looked at Kenshin from the corner of his eye. "Shouldn't you be running along after your Shishou?" Saito asked, sneering.

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber. Taking a deep breath, Kenshin willed himself to relax. Slowly the amber faded to violet. As Kenshin turned to walk back to the building where his master was, he could hear Saito chuckling.

Joining Hiko on the roof, Kenshin tried to find Saito. He looked around and realized Saito had hidden himself. Watching the street below, Kenshin noticed another group of men approaching the restaurant. They were coming from the opposite direction. Turning Kenshin smiled as he noticed his shishou had already locked on to the men and was following their progress. When the men were almost to the restaurant, Kenshin cringed as he heard a familiar voice.

"You idiot Rooster, there's the restaurant," Misao said, pointing at the Red Dragon. "I thought you knew your way around Tokyo," she growled.

"Shut up Weasel. It was a shortcut and it's not my fault if they rebuilt a few things," Sano said. Sano stopped as he noticed the street clearing of people. Looking ahead, he noticed a group of men approaching the Red Dragon. One of the men in the group appeared to have recognized Sano as he stopped and said something to the other members of the group.

"Hey Weasel," Sano said, cracking his knuckles, "better prepare yourself for some trouble."

"What?" Misao asked. Looking ahead and seeing the group pull out concealed swords and daggers, Misao reached down and pulled out her kunai. "I'm ready," she said.

All of the sudden a wail rang out. Sano closed his eyes and hung his head. Misao turned her head and looked over her shoulder. Takeshi, slung to Misao's back, had started to cry.

"Not now, Takeshi," Misao said, as she tried bouncing to quiet him.

Sano looked up. "Misao! Get out of here, now!" he cried.

Misao swung her head around to see the group of men bearing down on her and Sano. "There's no time Sano! I'll fight alongside you," Misao said, dropping into a stance.

"Don't let anything happen to Takeshi," Sano warned as he rushed to meet the first man.

Kenshin saw the men bearing down on his friends. He gave a start as he heard Takeshi cry. Looking to Hiko, Kenshin repressed a shiver as he saw his shishou's eyes blazing with fury. Hiko stood and leapt down to engage the group from behind. Kenshin followed suit. Hiko attacked viciously, felling the man in front of him quickly. Misao leapt out of the way of a man with a dagger. Turning quickly, she shot out with one of her kendo kicks, hitting the man in the back and knocking him down. Sano had incapacitated one of the men and was dodging a man with a sword. Kenshin performed a perfect Ryo Tusui Sen on a man trying to get at Hiko's back. Takeshi's wailings were lost in the melee of swords, punches and battle cries.

The street was in total chaos. The commotion had now pulled people out from businesses along the street. Yoshida and his men came out of the Red Dragon. Watching the fight before him, Yoshida's eyes widened as he watched Hiko fell a man who was pushing toward a female ninja with a baby strapped to her back. Yoshida's eyes narrowed as he watched the sword master cut the bindings holding the baby to the woman and pull in infant in close. Smiling evilly, Yoshida led his men away from the restaurant. Processing the information he'd seen Yoshida had one thought. 'Ah imagine my good fortune, Seijuro Hiko here in Tokyo and with quite a weakness. This will be fun…'

Okay all, that's gonna have to hold you over for now. Please let me know what you think of this. Oh and remember, threatening the author with bodily harm doesn't necessary mean you'll get an update. I had this in the works already. I'll update again when I can. Enjoy til then!


	9. The Fury of Hiko

Greetings! Sorry I haven't updated this as quickly as my other story on That story, "Control" has really been coming along in my head, pushing this one to the backburner. However, for your wonderful reviews, here's the next installment! By the way, thanks to all those who've pointed out that I've been spelling Kaoru wrong. I've corrected it here and will fix it in other chapters after I finish the story.

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

I don't own, you don't sue.

The Brave Ones

Chapter 9

The streets cleared in a wave as an impressively large man with a sword strapped to his belt and a scowl made his way past. Clutched in his arms was an infant, cooing and trying to grab the edges of the white cape the man wore. As people watched him walk past they shook their heads in confusion at the group seen following him. Right behind him a young girl walked with her head down. She was dressed in a ninja outfit. Following behind her was the former fighter-for-hire Zanza, now known as Sanosuke Sagara. Sano's head was down as well and judging by the hunch of his shoulders he wished he could melt into the ground. Behind Sano, Kenshin walked, trying to calm people with a weak smile. Every few moments Kenshin would look over his shoulder, confirming that the former Wolf of Mibu followed along. Saito was smoking a cigarette and smirking. People clustered into groups discussing the strange group after they'd passed by.

Reaching the gate at the dojo, Hiko pushed it open and entered the yard. Kaoru came out of the house, after hearing someone arrive. Her eyes widened as she took in the look on Hiko's face. He was barely controlling his fury. Yahiko joined Kaoru at her side and gave an involuntary tremble at the imposing presence that Hiko currently was.

Walking up the steps, Hiko shoved Takeshi into Kaoru's arms.

"Take him inside," he growled.

Kaoru was about to say something when she saw Misao and Sano behind Hiko with a look of utter fear on their faces. Scanning behind them, she saw Kenshin enter the yard and give her a small nod. Cooing to the infant, Kaoru turned away and entered the house. Yahiko took a second look at Hiko's face and scurried after her.

Kenshin looked behind again and saw Saito had followed the group into the yard. Narrowing his eyes slightly Kenshin inquired in a low voice as to what Saito was doing.

Smirking, the cop lit another cigarette.

"I've come to see the show, of course. Those two ahous ruined an investigation that took months to build. Besides, someone should be here to make sure your Shishou doesn't lose control," Saito smirked.

Kenshin merely shook his head, knowing that the Wolf wouldn't leave unless he wanted to. Kenshin realized that Saito had a valid claim. Sano and Misao had disrupted an investigation, but Kenshin didn't think they'd done it on purpose. Either way, Saito wouldn't be satisfied until he saw them punished. Raising his eyes, Kenshin stared at his Shishou's back. Hiko had yet to turn around and Kenshin could only imagine what was going on in his mind.

Hiko stood, taking deep breathes and trying to calm some of the rage boiling in his blood. He knew if he didn't get a modicum of control, he would likely injure the two standing behind him. Although in his mind a portion was arguing for it. Nothing could describe the fear that had gripped his heart when he saw those men bearing down on Takeshi. Hiko had felt powerless and for a master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, powerlessness was not a feeling he was accustomed to. He was still working on getting ahold of himself when Sano's voice broke the silence.

"Look, we're sorry. We didn't plan to get into a battle. We'd just come down to offer a hand if need be," he tried to explain.

Hiko lost control of his emotions. Spinning around he locked eyes with the fighter and Sano felt his stomach drop into his feet at the blazing look of fury on Hiko's face.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?" Hiko questioned, taking a step toward the fighter.

Sano gulped.

"Y-yeah…," Sano said, trailing off.

Hiko walked until he was nearly toe-to-toe with the fighter.

"And would you tell me you're sorry when you'd gotten Takeshi killed? Would sorry make it alright? You have no sense in that head of yours. Give me one reason why I should let a total baka like you live for one more moment," Hiko yelled, his voice shaking the dojo walls.

Kenshin's eyes widened. He'd never seen his shishou like this before. The anger and rage pouring off of him was a tangible thing. Taking a step forward, Kenshin meant to intervene.

Hiko sensed movement and pinned his baka deshi with a look that froze him in his tracks. Turning his attention back to Sano, he stared at the fighter.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me why I should let you live? Or should I just end your miserable existence right here?" Hiko said, just loud enough for Sano to hear.

Sano shook. Racing, his mind tried to comprehend that he was going to die here. Misao's voice broke his thoughts.

"We're very sorry Master Hiko. We never meant for anything like this to happen. We couldn't find anyone else to take care of him. We figured if we were careful nothing bad would happen. I-I can't give you a reason not to be mad, but would hurting us really make things better?" Misao asked, her head hanging low and her voice thick with emotion.

Hiko stepped away from Sano and approached Misao. Reaching out he lifted her chin. Looking into her eyes he could see tears rolling down her cheeks. Removing his hand he walked past to stand behind Misao and Sano. Facing the gate, he addressed the two.

"If you ever do something so stupid with my son's life ever again, I will not hesitate to cut the two of you down where you stand. Do you understand?" he ground out.

Both guilty parties mumbled, "Hai."

With long strides, Hiko began to cross the yard to the gate. When he reached Saito, Saito spoke.

"Personally, I would've killed the ahous. But I guess you're just a soft-hearted fool like your deshi," Saito said smirking.

Hiko stopped and regarded the police officer for a moment.

"Personally, I don't give a damn what you think," he said as he walked out of the dojo.

Kenshin watched his shishou leave. He was pretty certain that Hiko would be looking for the nearest sake-house. Shifting his eyes, he regarded Saito.

"Is there anything else you need Saito?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Saito said, walking forward to address Sano and Misao.

"Rooster, why did those men attack you?" he asked.

Sano narrowed his eyes at the officer. Despite his censuring before, he still wouldn't cower before the former Shinsengumi leader.

"I'd had some dealings with them back when I was a fighter-for-hire. I'd been hired to fight them by a rival gang when they invaded territory. I was bored and figured, why not? They'd pledged to pay me back one day. I guess they figured today was the day," Sano said.

"Hmph…," Saito snorted. "More likely they figured you were working for that rival gang and trying to break up their meeting with Yoshida's group. Gangs tend to be protective of their territory."

"Whatever," Sano said. "Either way I showed them that you don't mess with me."

"Yes, they won't mess with you," Saito said. "But you'll tremble with fear at mere words from Battousai's shishou. Some intimidating figure you are…"

Sano's eyes narrowed. "You want to make something of it?"

"I really don't have time for idiots like you. I have to pick up the pieces of an investigation you ruined. If I see you around another meeting like today, I'll kill you on the spot. I'm not merciful like Battousai's shishou is," Saito said, walking away.

Misao watched him leave, clenching her fists. Moving her eyes, she saw Kenshin look at the two of them, shaking his head.

"You learned an expensive lesson today, that you did," he said. "What possessed you to take Takeshi with you?"

Misao snapped. "Well if your arrogant, thick-headed, prideful, infuriating shishou had listened to me, we wouldn't have had to! Why won't he listen to anyone?"

"Shishou doesn't want anyone else to be involved, that he doesn't. He was looking out for your well-being. By not listening to him, you not only put your own lives in danger, but Takeshi's. I think that scared Shishou," Kenshin said.

"And he's not a man used to being scared," said Sano. "We really screwed up, didn't we?"

Kenshin nodded his head. "However, Shishou will forgive you. I would just stay clear of him for the time being. C'mon, you can help me prepare dinner for everyone." 

Kenshin and Sano walked toward the house. Misao watched them for a moment. Turning back toward the gate, she whispered, "Sorry Master Hiko," before turning and following the two into the house.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, Aritomo Yoshida sat in a lavish room in an inn. Before him a hired geisha poured sake while he contemplated what to do with the information he'd discovered today. He'd never forgiven Seijuro Hiko for the bond he'd formed with the girl Yuriko. From the moment Hiko took the girl away from him, he'd sworn revenge. Each time he visited the teahouse he exacted that revenge on Yuriko, torturing her body in whatever way he could. The ultimate slap in the face had been when he'd purchased the girl from the teahouse and she'd run before he could get her. She'd managed to evade him long enough to bear a whelp, a whelp he knew wasn't his. When his men tracked her down and she ran for the mountains, Yoshida knew she was running to Hiko. That's when he'd put two and two together, the whelp was Hiko's. Seeing Hiko here in Tokyo with an infant confirmed it. If Yoshida couldn't get his revenge on Yuriko, there was always her son. Calling out, he waited for one of his men to arrive.

The shoji slid open, revealing one of Yoshida's lieutenants. Staring at the man, Yoshida noted the slight glaze of fear about his eyes.

"Kenobi, I want you to post men to watch over the actions of the man we saw today in a white cape. His name is Seijuro Hiko. Warn your men, he's a swordsman of excellent skill and he has the ability to detect surveillance unless your men are very careful about it. I want to know where he's staying, with whom and what his activities are. I want answers quickly. I will punish from the top down, should it take too long. Am I clear?" Yoshida said, narrowing his eyes.

"Y-Yes, sir," Kenobi said, bowing and racing off to fulfill his orders.

Yoshida smiled as he held his cup out for a refill of sake. 'Soon Hiko, I'll have everything I need to punish you for taking what was mine!'

Across town, Hiko sat at a table alone, a jug of sake before him. Covering his eyes with his hand, he tried to erase the memory of those men racing toward Misao and Takeshi. The fear that had gripped him and the rage were uncommon to him and the after-effects were disturbing. Taking another drought of the sake, he placed the jug back on the table. He noticed he wasn't alone. Raising his eyes he saw the waitress seated across from him.

"I don't recall asking for company," he said, narrowing his eyes.

The woman merely smiled at him.

"Sometimes it isn't necessary to ask," she said.

"I'm not here for company, find someone else to bother," Hiko ground out.

"You look like you need someone to bother you. What happened?" she asked softly.

"None of your business," he responded.

"Alright, that's fair. However, being a waitress in a sake house allows me to see all sorts of people, who drink for all sorts of reasons. I can tell you've had something traumatic happen. Talking about it helps it fade quicker. I was just willing to lend an ear if you needed it," she said, beginning to rise.

Hiko's hand shot across the table and clasped her wrist lightly. Smiling she looked down at her hand and slowly sat back down. Hiko took another long drought of sake. Shaking his head, he thought to himself that he must be going soft.

"I witnessed my son nearly killed today," he said softly.

The waitress gave him a sad smile. "That's a very difficult thing for a father to watch," she said.

"Hmph…a father, there's something I never thought I'd be," Hiko said, staring at the table in front of him.

The waitress cocked her head to the side and appraised Hiko. "You haven't been a father for very long, have you?" she asked.

"Almost a week," Hiko replied.

"How old is your son?" the waitress asked.

Hiko's brow creased. The waitress watched with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Not sure?" she asked

The corner of Hiko's mouth twitched. Looking at the waitress, he sighed.

"I don't know. He's a baby. His mother was killed before I learned anything more than he was my son and his name," Hiko said, picking up the sake bottle again.

"I'm sorry, that's a lot of responsibility to take on so quickly," the waitress said softly.

Hiko placed the sake bottle on the table and nodded.

Reaching across the table the waitress laid her hand on Hiko's arm lightly. Giving him a warm smile, she spoke again.

"If you'll allow me to make a suggestion. You'd said that you witnessed him almost get killed, which means he's still alive. He needs you. You're the only family he has right now. I can tell you have doubts, all of us who are parents do. The most important thing for you to remember is that you're his father and despite your fears, you are the only father he has. You are the only one who can teach him how to grow into a man. He needs you right now, far more than the sake bottle in front of you needs you," she said softly.

Hiko looked into her eyes. Snorting, he lightly removed her arm and stood. Looking down at her he gave her a sparkling smile.

"Where were you fifteen years ago when my baka deshi decided to run off? Your words would have been able to change his mind, I'm sure. I thank you for your concern. I probably should return. As for my son needing me, I'm not so sure about that yet. We'll see. Good evening," Hiko said as he strode out of the sake-house.

The waitress watched him go, a small smile on her face. Whispering she addressed Hiko's retreating form.

"Say what you will mighty swordsman, but judging from the fact that you were shaken enough to come here, I'd say that baby has a lock on your heart already. How long will you deny it?"

Hiko made his way back to the dojo. His thoughts were mulling over the conversation the waitress and he had had. He didn't notice the three men who kept a good distance back, communicating with hand signals. As Hiko entered the dojo gate, the three men looked to each other and smiled. They knew where Seijuro Hiko was staying and they knew with whom. Two stayed in position while the third returned to report to their boss. The boss would be pleased, very pleased.

Okay folks! An update! Sorry it took so long. As I said, my other fic is just rolling along and it's hard to come back to this one. Also I apologize, this chappie is just kind of a filler, with some necessary emotional development. Look for another action-packed chapter next time. What oh what could Yoshida be planning?

You can always hit the review button and give me your thoughts! 


	10. Evil's in the works

Contrary to popular belief, my updating is not a sign of the apocalypse, although it happens about as frequently it seems. I've got a plan with this story and should have it wrapped up in another…I'm gonna guess six chapters. Thank you to those who've reviewed and tried to kick me in the butt. I apologize for how long it took. That's what withdrawing from grad school and finding a full-time job will do to you. On the bright side, I have another RK story in the works. I've been writing it and I promise I won't post it until it's finished so there won't be these really long waits.

Enjoy!

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

The Brave Ones

Chapter 10

Closing the dojo gate behind him, Hiko made his way up onto the engawa. Following it around the house, he stopped at the sight of his baka deshi and Kamiya sitting together, Takeshi resting in Kaoru's arms. Snorting, he smirked as the two turned toward him with wide eyes.

"Shishou," Kenshin exclaimed. "We weren't expecting you back so quickly. Is everything alright?"

Beside him, Kaoru fidgeted. Hiko narrowed his eyes.

"Is there something wrong with me returning? Did I interrupt an intimate moment perhaps?" Hiko said, smirking internally as his baka deshi's skin reddened to match his hair and Kaoru's eyes went wide than narrowed.

Before either Kenshin or Kaoru could respond, Hiko stepped between them and took Takeshi. Holding his son in his arms, Hiko gave them a quick look over his shoulder before walking back to his guest room.

Kenshin and Kaoru watched the Hiten Mitsurugi master's back as he walked away. Kenshin shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono for shishou's behavior," Kenshin said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kaoru responded, her voice going higher. "It's not your fault he's an arrogant, self-centered jerk." 'The nerve of him! Kenshin and I were just sitting here. An intimate moment, hah! I wish!' Kaoru's brows furrowed as she thought.

"Is everything okay Kaoru-dono? You look very upset, that you do," Kenshin said, watching the storm of emotions across Kaoru's face.

"Hunh? Oh, I'm fine. I think I'll start dinner," Kaoru said, rising.

Kenshin's eyes widened. "There's no need Kaoru-dono! I have it under control, dinner will be ready in just a few moments," Kenshin said, springing to his feet and flying toward the kitchen.

Kaoru stood and watched him for a moment and then smiled to herself. "Well, I really didn't feel like cooking anyway." Giggling, she returned to her knees on the engawa. 'I hope they never find out that I really can cook. I hate having to do it. Heehee…as long as I keep making atrocious dishes, Kenshin will keep cooking. Yup, life is good.'

After an uneventful evening, the Kenshin-gumi and guests retired for the night. Little to their knowledge on the other side of town in a seedy area, plans were being formed. Yoshida smiled as he sat back on the cushion in his meeting room. The information his men had brought him was handy indeed. The plan they'd suggested was foolproof. Tomorrow he would exact his revenge. Laughing to himself, Yoshida drank a saucer full of sake.

"Tomorrow Seijuro Hiko. You and I can finally settle the score. I wish I could see your face. Ah, well, this will be good enough. Yes, tomorrow all will be taken care of," Yoshida said to himself, laughing with evil mirth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

As dawn began to break, Kenshin rose from his futon. Dressing quickly, he put his futon away and exited his room. Padding down the hall to his shishou's room, Kenshin felt surprise at detecting his master was awake. Knocking softly on the shoji, Kenshin entered upon hearing his master's call. The sight that greeted him, surprised him.

Sitting in the center of the room was Hiko, who sat with his arm extended. In front of him on the tatami laid Takeshi. Takeshi was laughing and trying to grab Hiko's hand as Hiko moved it in circles above the baby.

"Shishou, you slept well?" Kenshin asked, concerned that Hiko was awake this early.

"I slept fine, baka deshi. Don't you have breakfast to make or something?" Hiko said, not removing his eyes from Takeshi.

"I do, but I was going to feed Takeshi first," Kenshin said.

"There's no need. I've already done it," Hiko said, continuing to play with the baby.

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed.

Hiko turned and raised one eyebrow while looking at his deshi. His hand drifted to the side and Kenshin watched as Takeshi squirmed and finally rolled over to reach it.

"Shishou! Did you see?" Kenshin exclaimed.

Turning back to Takeshi, Hiko felt some surprise at seeing him on his stomach when he'd been on his back only a moment ago. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his attention back to Kenshin.

"No you baka, I didn't! I was busy seeing what you needed. Thanks to you I missed it," Hiko growled.

Kenshin started to apologize but was cut off.

"Go make breakfast!" Hiko ordered.

Kenshin bowed and left the room.

Hiko shook his head and looked back at Takeshi. Slowly rolling the baby till he was on his back again, Hiko smiled.

"Let's see you do that again. And remember, the minute you start acting like a baka like my deshi, that's it! I'll drop you off with the first family I find that can take you," Hiko said, watching Takeshi's face.

The baby smiled and grabbed his foot, trying to suck on it. Hiko shook his head and waited. Moving his arm, he was rewarded a few moments later with the sight of Takeshi rolling over.

After a hearty breakfast, everyone broke apart to do their chores. Kenshin sat at the laundry tub, furiously scrubbing. Sounds of Yahiko and Kaoru training, carried across the still air in the dojo yard. Sano and Misao sat on the engawa, playing Go. Hiko sat on a blanket in the yard near his baka deshi with Takeshi. The baby was entranced by the dappled light coming through the trees and was babbling and gurgling in response.

Hiko sighed. So far, Misao's contacts had retrieved nothing. She'd gone out before breakfast to check around for word on Yoshida and come back empty handed. It was as though he'd just disappeared. Hiko had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was only the calm before the storm.

The calm of the yard was broken by the gate bell ringing. Kenshin stood and wiped his hands. Walking toward the gate, he opened it, surprise registering on his face. Standing in front of Kenshin, was a young police officer.

"Is this the Kamiya dojo?" the young officer asked.

"Hai," said Kenshin. "How can we help you?"

"I have a message from Lieutenant Goro," the young officer responded.

Kenshin bowed and asked the young officer to enter.

"Oh no, I cannot. Lieutenant Goro asked me to bring you to the station immediately. He has word for you on the man you're looking for," the young officer said.

Kenshin felt a twinge in his stomach, something wasn't right. Before he could say anything, he was joined by Hiko. Kenshin turned toward his master.

"You have some news for us?" Hiko asked.

"Hai! I was asked to bring you to the station," the young officer replied, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"I wonder what the wolf found?" Misao asked, approaching the group.

"Hmph, knowing him, nothing, but he wants us to stay out of the way," Sano said, walking at Misao's side.

"Now, now, Sai…I mean Lieutenant Goro has been helpful on several occasions. We'll be along in just a moment," Kenshin said, turning back toward the officer.

The officer bowed and waited by the door. Kenshin walked back toward the dojo yard, joined by Hiko. Hiko walked over to the blanket and scooped up Takeshi. Hiko whispered something to the baby and entered the dojo. Kenshin's eyes widened as he watched his master seem almost tender with the infant. A moment later, Hiko reappeared in the yard.

"Let's go baka deshi," he barked.

Kenshin shook his head. It had to have been his imagination. Looking up to the dojo entrance he saw Kaoru and Yahiko in the doorway.

"We'll return shortly Kaoru-dono," he said, turning to follow Hiko.

"Be careful Kenshin!" Kaoru called out to his retreating back.

Kaoru sighed as she saw the group leave out the back gate. Turning to Yahiko, she sighed.

"Well Yahiko, with Kenshin gone the laundry's not getting done. You go take care of it," Kaoru said.

"WHAT! Busu, why don't you go do it?" Yahiko exclaimed.

"Well, Yahiko-CHAN, someone has to take care of Takeshi. You've never even held him, much less taken care of him, therefore you're the better person to do the laundry. Off you go!" Kaoru called out, walking over to the blanket that Hiko had been on previously.

Shaking his head and grumbling, Yahiko stomped over to the laundry bucket. Picking up the gi that Kenshin had last been working on, he began to furiously scrub it.

Across town Kenshin, Hiko, Misao and Sano accompanied the young officer to the police station. Hiko had glared when Misao and Sano fell into step behind him and Kenshin, but Misao had simply glared back and Sano ignored him. Hiko wasn't finished being mad at the two, but he'd been anxious for news of Yoshida and decided against arguing with them.

As they entered the station, the young officer pointed them in the direction of Saito's office and muttered something about his shift being over. Hiko ignored him as he started toward the indicated office. Kenshin had turned, but lost the man within seconds as so many new police officers were in the station. Shrugging, he followed his master towards Saito's office.

Hiko didn't bother to knock, he merely opened the door and walked in. Kenshin shook his head and followed. Sano chuckled and Misao followed wide-eyed. Once they were all assembled in Saito's office, Hiko addressed the police officer.

"You sent for us. What's the news?" he barked.

Saito raised his eyes from the paper he'd been looking over on his desk. Narrowing his eyes, he took in the motley group before him.

"Sent for you? I don't think so," he sneered. "Is this how you always treat officials? Just barge in their office as though you own the place?"

Hiko narrowed his eyes. "I don't have time for games. Where's Yoshida?"

"I'd like to know the same thing," Saito said, rising from his chair.

"Wait, Saito. You didn't send for us?" Kenshin asked, concern growing in the pit of his stomach.

"No, why would I?" Saito said, evaluating the slight man.

"But the officer said, you told him to bring us," Misao said.

"Which officer?" Saito said.

"Hey what was his name?" Sano asked, scratching his head. "I don't remember him mentioning it."

"Chikuso!" Hiko roared. Turning, he flew from Saito's office as if the hounds of hell were on his tail.

Kenshin's eyes went wide and then narrowed. "It's a ploy! They wanted us away from the dojo! Kaoru-dono and Yahiko are in danger!" he yelled as he turned to follow his master.

Shock was written on Misao and Sano's faces. They quickly rushed to follow Kenshin and Hiko back to the dojo. Shaking his head, Saito followed them. Closing the door to his office, he narrowed his eyes.

"They shouldn't have implicated me in their plans. Aku Soku Zan," he said, rushing after the group.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. It's horribly formulaic I know, but I'd love to hear your thoughts anyways. I promise there's another chapter on the way soon. 


	11. Evil gets the upper hand

As promised, I'm working on this fic and attempting to finish it! Here's another chappie for ya.

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

I don't own….duh….

The Brave Ones

Chapter 11

Kaoru had only been sitting on the blanket with Takeshi for a few moments, when the gate to the dojo yard banged open. Scooping up the infant, she rushed to see who was entering in such a manner. Yahiko's shouted warning stopped her in her tracks. Moving back toward her student, Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw men coming around the corner. There were 10 of them with swords drawn. Kaoru cursed herself for leaving her bokken in the dojo. She moved to put Takeshi down but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Looking up she saw Yahiko's face as he concentrated on the newcomers.

"Don't put him down," Yahiko cautioned. "It's safer for you to hold him. We may need to run."

"Hai," Kaoru agreed, inwardly cursing her stupidity.

Yahiko brought his shinai around so it was in a defensive position.

"Kaoru, stay behind me," Yahiko warned.

Kaoru nodded. Her eyes widened as the men in the yard parted and a single man stepped forward.

Kaoru involuntarily shuddered. The man was average height, but there was no warmth in his eyes whatsoever. Something about him oozed cruelty. His hair was black and pulled up into a topknot. His brown eyes were flat. He smiled lazily as he looked over the boy and woman in front of him. He zeroed in on Takeshi in Kaoru's arms.

"I see you possess what I've come for," the man said, his voice cool.

"You want Takehsi?" Yahiko asked. When the man nodded, Yahiko narrowed his eyes. "You won't get him. I'll protect him."

The man sneered. "A foolish notion and one you'll soon regret."

Kaoru found her voice. "Who are you?" she asked. "Why do you want Takeshi? He's just a baby!"

The man smiled and a chill ran down Yahiko and Kaoru's spines. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm known as Yoshida Aritomo. Now that the niceties are out of the way, give me that baby!" Yoshida shouted.

"Never!" Yahiko yelled.

Yoshida curled his lips back. "Have it your way. Now!" he shouted.

A loud "bang" echoed across the dojo yard. Yahiko slumped to the ground. Kaoru's eyes went wide as she dropped to his side. Rolling him over slightly, she gasped as she saw blood blossoming on the right side of his chest. Turning her attention to Yoshida, Kaoru screamed.

"You shot him! He's just a boy, why?"

"He was in my way, as are you. Now give me the baby," Yoshida demanded.

Kaoru looked at Takeshi in her arms. The shot had disturbed him and he wailed. Pulling him close to her chest she rocked him. Looking down at her student, Kaoru felt confusion for the first time. Yahiko needed medical attention and quickly. She couldn't protect Takeshi from a gun. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Yoshida smiled. "I'm getting impatient woman. The baby, now!"

Karou turned her tear-stained eyes toward Yoshida. Looking at the cruelty he exuded, she shook. Turning her attention back to Takeshi, she looked at his small, red face. Wiping the tears from his eyes, she slowly rose.

Yoshida felt satisfaction as he watched the woman slowly rise. He'd get the child. His revenge could begin.

Karou closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. Then mustering all her strength, she turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Yoshida screamed when he saw her jump away. Another "bang" echoed through the yard. The dirt a few inches from where Kaoru had been standing rose in a cloud. Kaoru kept running blindly toward the back of the yard and the back gate, Takeshi clutched to her chest.

Another "bang" sounded and Kaoru felt as if something bit her in the back of her leg. She stumbled and fell. Rolling her body to the side, she cushioned the blow and avoided falling on Takeshi. The infant was hysterically wailing and tears fell from Kaoru's eyes too.

Curling in on herself, she tried to wrap herself around Takeshi. Feeling strong arms grip her body, she screamed as she was simultaneously straightened and Takeshi was ripped from her arms. Kaoru watched helplessly as Takeshi was placed in Yoshida's grip.

Yoshida smiled. Watching the infant scream brought satisfaction to him. Turning his attention to the woman on the ground, he tsked as she brought her eyes to his.

"You should have just given him over. Take care of her," Yoshida said, turning away. "We've wasted far too much time already."

One of the men holding one of Kaoru's arms nodded. Turning he took his fist and proceeded to hit Kaoru several times in the face. Kaoru screamed at the pain. Just before she felt into darkness, she called out.

"KENSHIN!"

&&&&&&&&&&

As Kenshin followed his master through the streets back toward the dojo, the fear in his belly grew. He mustered all his strength and ran as fast as he could. In his ears, blood pounded and the only thing he could think of was a silent prayer that Kaoru and Yahiko were safe.

Turning a corner, Kenshin thought he heard his name screamed. He pushed himself faster.

Before him, Hiko moved at a blinding pace. Hiko's face was as still as a statue. Inside, he quivered with fear. His son was vulnerable and something was terribly wrong. He could feel it in his bones. Fear and adrenaline pushed him beyond his godlike speed. Never before had Hiko ever felt this urgency. He silently prayed to every kami to protect Takeshi.

Seeing the dojo gate ahead and standing wide open, Hiko roared. Racing into the yard, he pulled up short and examined the scene before him. The dirt was scuffed. On the ground 20 feet before him, the boy Yahiko laid. Rushing to the boy's side, Hiko knelt and felt for a pulse. It was there, weak, but there. Examining him, he saw the gunshot wound in his chest.

Hiko felt Kenshin right behind him, looking over the dojo yard. Hiko broke the silence.

"The boy's alive," he said.

Kenshin made an affirmative sound and continued on toward where Kaoru lay.

"We need to find Kaoru-dono and Takeshi," he said.

Hiko closed his eyes. "Takeshi is not here. I can't feel his ki anywhere nearby," Hiko said softly.

Kenshin rounded the corner of the house and he cried out at the sight of Kaoru. Rushing to her side, he knelt beside her. Reaching out with a shaking hand, he felt for a pulse. The steady thumping in her neck broke him. He leaned over to her shoulder and cried.

Kaoru's face was a swelling mess of shiners, and welts. Someone had taken a knife a cut her arms in several places. Pulling himself together, Kenshin began tearing strips of cloth from his gi to wrap the many cuts.

A few moments later, he detected Sano and Misao approaching the dojo. Rushing into the yard panting, the two stared wide eyed at the sight of Yahiko laid out with a gunshot wound. Beside him, Hiko sat, holding a piece of cloth to the wound.

"You have a friend who's a doctor. Go get her!" he shouted, as the two stood paralyzed.

"Kuso!" Sano yelled as he ran with all his strength to get Megumi.

Misao dropped to Hiko's side. "Is he?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"He's alive but badly wounded. Check on Kamiya," Hiko ordered.

Misao nodded and shot to her feet. Following the tracks in the dirt she stopped when she saw Kaoru laid out near the rear gate. Rushing to Kenshin's side, she dropped and began to help him wrap up the many cuts.

Kenshin didn't stop his actions, he merely nodded to Misao as he continued to wrap Kaoru's injuries. Misao leapt to her feet and ran in the house. Returning a few moments later, she carried a bucket of water and some clean bandages. Taking a cloth, she softly began to wipe Kaoru's face.

Kaoru felt the darkness recede slightly. She felt a soft touch on her sore cheek. Mustering her strength, she tried to open her eyes.

Misao watched as Kaoru's eyes fluttered. "Kenshin," she called in alarm.

Kenshin moved til he was in Kaoru's field of vision. Holding her hand, he softly spoke to her.

"Kaoru-dono, I am here. You're going to be alright," Kenshin said, warmth flooding his voice.

Kaoru fought against the darkness and managed to open her eyes. Before her, an angel sat. Warm violet eyes, looked at her with love and the most beautiful golden halo hung above fire red tresses.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said.

Suddenly, memories flooded back to Kaoru of Yoshida, Takeshi and what had taken place. Fear flooded her body. Grasping Kenshin's arm, she looked into his eyes.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw the panic in Kaoru's gaze. He watched as she worked her throat until she could speak.

"Yoshida...," was all she said before fainting once again.

Kenshin felt his master at his side. Looking up from Kaoru, he stared into black eyes blazing with the fury of hell itself. Hiko's fist was clenched and shaking at his side. Those eyes memorized each cut and welt on Kaoru. Emotions washed themselves through him, until he nearly blazed with the fire of righteous anger.

Looking into Kenshin's blazing eyes, Hiko spoke. "The doctor is here. Bring Kaoru to her. Once they've been stabilized, we hunt."

Kenshin nodded. He knew his master would not leave Yoshida alive for this. Inside himself Kenshin felt the Battousai scrambling for dominance. Taking a deep breath, he forced his murderous other half down. They would exact revenge for the pain Kaoru and Yahiko had to endure, but the killing would be left to the dragon next to him. No, he would not kill, but for every cut and hit Kaoru had received, someone would receive them in triplicate.

Misao watched in awe as the two Hiten Mitsurgui masters practically blazed with anger. The tension in the air was thick and she silently said a prayer. Not for those who'd done this travesty but for her friends. Misao wanted them to come back from this safely. They were close to a line that once crossed, one could not come back from. Silently Misao promised that she would lend her strength to their cause. She would help them return an innocent child to the arms of the man he belonged with. Looking at Hiko's face, Misao felt her heart wrench. Takeshi had wormed his way into Hiko's heart and without that small child, he would be a monster. Returning her attention to Kaoru, she helped Kenshin bring her to Megumi.

Hiko stood by the back gate, looking at where Kaoru had lain. Noticing some of the tracks in the dirt, he followed them out the gate. Following the trail to a tree, Hiko stopped. In front of him was a note, held in place by a dagger.

Growling, Hiko grasped the dagger and tossed it aside. Opening the note, his eyes scanned it quickly. When finished, he raised his eyes toward the setting sun. Instead of black pupils, Hiko's eyes blazed fire red.

&&&&&&&&

Far to the Northwest, a carriage rushed along the Tokaido trail. Inside a man sat holding a sleeping child. Yoshida Aritomo smiled. There was no warmth in that smile. He possessed the one thing he'd searched for as soon as heard it existed. Yuriko's child. He'd possessed her body at times, but he'd never come close to possessing her heart. Now a piece of her heart lived on in this small child. He would enjoy giving this child his own special brand of love. He'd left Hiko a parting message and even now he knew the man would plan to follow him. Another smile crept across his face. 'Let him come. He'll regret it soon enough.' Yoshida erupted in a peal of laughter. He delighted in pain, and soon, he'd make Hiko feel pain like he'd never experienced.

&&&&&&&&&&

Okay folks, there ya go for now. I promise I'll get on the updates a little quicker. I hope you enjoy this. Reviews are always appreciated.


	12. Watch Where You Step

I'm really glad to know that so many people enjoy this fic! It's coming down to its conclusion in the not-too-distant future. I hope you all enjoy!

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

The Brave Ones

Chapter 12

Taka Shinju sat along the side of the Takaido Road on a stump. He was headed to Osaka to visit his sister and bring news of their father's passing. Stretching he prepared to hit the road again. Rising from the stump, he turned toward Osaka and froze. Coming up the hill in front of him was a man unlike any he'd ever seen. As the man was revealed bit by bit by the rise of the hill, Shinju shook. Glittering black eyes held Shinju's own brown for moment. Shinju felt as though he'd been physically slapped. It almost seemed the air around the man wavered, the rage was that palpable. Shinju's eyes widened as the sword at the man's belt became visible. The glittering black eyes had already dismissed him, but Shinju couldn't look away. He slowly became aware of another man behind this tower of rage. The sun caused a fiery halo to appear around the blood red head of the man. The man's violet and amber-speckled eyes regarded Shinju for a moment. Shinju was now noticeably trembling, a cold sweat breaking out on his brow. He watched as the smaller man became more and more visible. He too wore a sword and the air around him danced. Shinju tried to gulp, but couldn't move a muscle. He watched as the two men crested the hill and began to walk past. Shinju's head swiveled, drawn to the men. His mouth was open. He'd never believed in the stories of the Revolution, of men so dangerous you could feel it. He believed now.

Slowly he became conscious of a girl behind the two men looking at him strangely. Nearly running, Shinju took off for Osaka.

Misao watched the man go. He'd looked terrified as they'd passed. Misao stared at Hiko and Kenshin's backs before her. Looking back the direction the man had run, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey did you guys notice that?" she said, wonder evident in her voice.

Hiko merely grunted. Beside him Kenshin walked silently.

It had been a week since Takeshi was taken and Kaoru and Yahiko injured. Hiko and Kenshin stayed in Tokyo until it was certain that the two would live. Yahiko's injuries had been the most serious. He'd been shot in the chest, puncturing a lung and chipping one of his ribs. For three days he'd hovered on the edge of death before his strong samurai spirit kicked in. As soon as they knew he would live, they made arrangements to travel after the man responsible, Aritomo Yoshida. Yes, he was a dead man; he just didn't know it yet.

Kenshin had insisted that Kaoru remain behind. He'd charged Sano with her care and protection in his absence. The former fighter-for-hire had thought to argue, but one look into Kenshin's amber-flecked eyes had convinced him otherwise. Kenshin was on edge and this time, Sanosuke could do nothing about it. They would have to trust that Kenshin's master Hiko would keep him in line.

Hiko's own rage had been carefully controlled until they'd left Tokyo. It was on the way to Kyoto, that the rage had come out from under his control. As they walked, he thought of the insult done to his family. The fear of his infant son and the blind arrogance of the man who took him. Hiko had no doubt that Takeshi was in mortal danger. He could only hope the boy lived up to his name.

They'd traveled quickly, using the train to Osaka and now walking the rest of the way to Kyoto. With each step, Hiko's anger built and beside him, he felt Kenshin's rage growing as well. They'd taken Misao, trusting that once she reached her information networks in Kyoto, they would know exactly where to go. No doubt Yoshida knew they'd be coming and he'd prepare something, but the two swordsmen were truly forces to be reckoned with right now. Like the dragons their sword style was named for, these men were dangerous and unpredictable.

Misao watched Kenshin and Hiko carefully. She knew that as soon as they'd located Yoshida, all hell would break loose. She feared for Kenshin's vow. She'd seen him upset, such as when he confronted Shishio, but she'd never seen him like this. Perhaps it had been that they attacked Kaoru, Misao couldn't be sure what brought out the anger in Kenshin like this.

Silently the group continued on. A few hours later, they'd reached the outskirts of Kyoto. People were openly moving away from the two swordsmen. Misao frowned. As they passed through the city, Misao watched as the streets became open wherever they walked. Even through the busy market, a wide open path was available to them. Misao was becoming more and more concerned. Reaching the Aoiya, she mentally feared for what was to happen. Okina greeted them at the door. He bowed respectfully to the two men before handing Hiko an envelope. Hiko tore it open. Reading the contents quickly, he bowed to Okina before turning and walking away. At his side, Kenshin followed. Misao took a step after them before feeling someone grab her arm. Looking up into Okina's concerned eyes, she saw him shake his head.

"Stay here Misao," the old man said. "What they go to do, they must do alone. You will want no part of it."

"How can you say that?" Misao cried out. "You know about Kenshin's vow! You'd give him the tools to destroy it willingly?"

Okina shook his head, tightening his hold on the girl.

"Misao, you must understand, Kenshin's vow is in his hands right now. They attacked the people he loved viscously. Only time will tell if his vow is strong enough. The quicker they deal with Yoshida, the quicker Takeshi is retrieved. Yoshida is a sick man. The infant is not safe in his hands. We must trust in Kenshin and his master. We've done what we can to help them," Okina said, pulling Misao into his arms.

Misao couldn't help but feel desperation at Okina's words. He was right on one part. Yoshida was a sick man and Takeshi was in danger. Misao felt tears welling up. As they broke over her eyelashes, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

Okina released his hold on Misao and stepped aside as Aoshi stepped out of the restaurant and stood before Misao. Taking a hand he cupped her chin and lifted her head until her tear-stained eyes met his.

"You have done what you could. It is time for you to come inside. They will be alright," Aoshi said evenly.

At any other time Misao would've been ecstatic at the attention Aoshi was showing her. Instead, she pulled her head away from his grip.

"How can you say that? You don't know that!" she cried out.

Aoshi looked at Okina. Addressing the old man, he gave him instructions to take Misao inside. Okina came to Misao's side as Aoshi stepped out into the street.

"Aoshi, where are you going?" Okina called out.

Aoshi looked back at Misao's sad eyes.

"They will need help," he said simply.

Beside Okina, Misao smiled.

"Thank you Aoshi!" she cried out after him.

Aoshi turned around and nodded to the girl.

&&&&&&&&&

Elsewhere in the city, Yoshida sat in his mansion finishing his late lunch. Beside him Rei, from The Lotus Room sat holding Takeshi. He knew he couldn't take care of an infant alone and Rei had been a friend of Yuriko's. He smiled as he thought of the pain he'd been causing to Yuriko's friends and family left behind. Yoshida's smile disappeared as one of his men entered the room.

"Sir," the man called out.

Yoshida watched as the man's eyes drifted over to Rei's face. He saw the man blanch as he took in the bruises and cuts. Deciding the man had had enough, Yoshida implored him to continue.

"The swordsmen you described, they've been spotted. They are heading this way," the man said, staring at Yoshida to avoid seeing the woman's face again.

"Excellent," Yoshida said, a smile creeping across his features. "Prepare the welcome for these men, exactly as I described."

The man nodded and left the room. Yoshida leaned back on the cushions. Glancing at Rei he smiled.

"Soon my dear all my problems will disappear," he said.

Beside him Rei quaked. In her lap, Takeshi began to fuss. She frantically tried to quiet him.

Yoshida sat up forward.

"He's making noise again!" he cried out.

Rei tried to shield Takeshi with her body, but Yoshida was fast. Striking the child on the arm, Takeshi let out a loud wail.

Rei huddled over him. Crying out she begged Yoshida to stop.

"Please he's just a baby, don't do this!" she cried.

Yoshida slapped her and she fell back. Before she could stop him, Yoshida had a knife at Takeshi's arm. A small cut joined several others running down the infant's arm.

Yoshida sank back against the cushions as Rei began to wrap the new cut. Tears ran down her face but she remained silent. Mentally she prayed to every kami that Hiko arrived soon. Neither she nor Takeshi would be able to take much more of this. Pulling the baby to her chest, she rocked him. She heard Yoshida rise and exit the room. A moment later, an underling took her and the baby back to the room they were being held in. Lying down on the futon, she closed her eyes and began the wait for help.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiko led Kenshin deep into the city's underbelly. Here the streets were covered with trash and a strong smell hung heavy in the air. It was a mix of garbage, urine and unwashed flesh that would have made most people gag. Kenshin walked beside his master, his face like stone. Beside him Hiko walked with no expression. Rage still emanated from the two men, but now it had a focus. Walking toward a hill, their quarry lied in front of them. Yoshida's mansion was built on hill surrounded by the filth of the poorest section of town. It seemed fitting that such an evil man was enclosed by trash. Slowly making their way up the hill, Hiko and Kenshin mentally prepared themselves. Yoshida was capable of anything.

Reaching the gate, the two men stood in front of it. It was a heavy iron gate and no guards were visible on the high walls to either side of it. Still the two Hiten Mitsurgui masters could feel the ki of several men on the other side of the walls. They were waiting. Hiko turned to look at Kenshin. Kenshin nodded to his master. In a flash, both men were airborne.

As they descended, arrows were fired up at them. In an instant both men had unsheathed their swords. Knocking arrows away as they came down, Kenshin and Hiko landed unscathed. They were immediately confronted by 40 men with swords who rushed in. Hiko growled and began to execute the supersonic speed of the sword style. His body was a blur as he met swords and cut through flesh. Around him, men dropped quickly.

Like Hiko, Kenshin was moving as a blur. Each swing of his sword dropped several men. Unlike his master, his sword never cut, but each movement incapacitated the men he confronted. A sound alerted him that something else was happening. Quickly dropping the man in front of him, Kenshin spun to see men wheeling a gatling gun into position. Before he could move toward it, another bunch of men surrounded him. Kenshin growled.

"Shishou, watch out they have a gatling gun!" Kenshin shouted out, as he met two men head-on.

Hiko chanced a look and saw the gun Kenshin was speaking of. Yelling a battle cry, he quickly dropped the five men pushing in on him. The gun was forty feet away. Hiko began to cover the distance as the man behind the gun took aim.

The sound of the gun rose over the din of the fight in the courtyard. Kenshin quickly dispatched the remaining three men and turned to see his master running toward the gun. Hiko was weaving in and out, missing the bullets. Kenshin watched as his master covered the distance. He was almost on top of the man with the gun when Kenshin saw something he'd never thought he'd see.

Hiko was 5 feet from the gun. He'd been dodging and weaving the bullets. He stepped down with his right leg and felt something hit. Blood began to soak down his pant leg 4 inches above his knee. Growling, Hiko launched himself into the air. As he prepared to land and confront the man, he saw a figure rise up behind the gunman. A flash of sword was all that was seen as the gunman fell. Landing awkwardly on his left leg, Hiko's black eyes met the ice blue of Aoshi Shinomori. Hiko's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

Aoshi cleaned off his kodachi. Resheathing it, he stepped forward. Dropping to one knee he tore a strip of cloth from the fallen gunman's clothing. Scooting forward, he tied it around Hiko's wound. Finishing, he rose and met Hiko's angry glare.

"Three swords are more effective than two," Aoshi said simply.

Kenshin stepped up beside Aoshi.

"Or perhaps two swords and two kodachi are more effective…," the redhead said, some of his old humor showing.

Aoshi nodded.

Hiko looked at his baka deshi. He couldn't deny that an experienced fighter was helpful in this situation. After all, he'd been shot. While not a serious wound it would slow him somewhat. Hiko sighed.

"All right, let's go. I'm anxious to see what surprises Yoshida has in store for us," Hiko said, turning toward the front door.

Aoshi put a hand on Hiko's shoulder.

"Let us be very careful, Yoshida is known for his perverse joy of pain," the ninja said, bending down and taking the sword from the fallen gunman's belt. Using the sword to gently nudge open the front door, Aoshi pushed Hiko to the side as a loud "whoosh" was heard.

Kenshin jumped back as a large scythe swung back and forth in the open doorway. It had been rigged to slam into whoever opened the door. Hiko stood and used his sword to cut the weapon from its holder. It clattered to the floor. Looking at Aoshi, he smirked.

"Yes, let's be careful," the swords master said as he slowly walked into the house.


	13. The Beginning of the End

Hey all! Thanks so much for the great reviews! They're inspiring me to finish this story. It's almost done. One of the reviews I received has inspired the next story I'm going to post. Mauzkateer, your review of Chapter 11, gave me the idea for my next story! However folks, my brain is running out of ideas for a title. Please see the author note at the end to see how you can give me a hand!

"Dialogue"

'thoughts'

RK isn't mine…huge surprise there…

The Brave Ones

Chapter 13

Hiko, Aoshi and Kenshin slowly entered the front room of the mansion. The front hall was large with two sets of curved stairs running alongside each wall. The mansion was a strange mix of East and West. Instead of a chandelier giving off light, lanterns where lit along the stairs and around the foyer. It gave a dim look to the room, as there was no natural light from windows. Hiko waited a few moments to allow his eyes to adjust before he started forward. Aoshi once again stopped him.

"I believe we may run into more traps, Hiko-san. Let us proceed with great caution," Aoshi said.

Hiko grunted. He indicated the left stairway as he could sense several ki off to the left side of the house. Aoshi carefully walked forward, his eyes scanning the floor and wall. Hiko and Kenshin followed the ninja. Easing up the first few steps, Aoshi stopped. Crouching down he examined a thin wire his eyes had almost missed. Directing the others to return to the bottom of the stairs, Aoshi laid himself out flat on the stairs. Using one of his sheathed kodachi, he tripped the wire.

The paintings on the side of the stair swung open and arrows flew out. Aoshi watched as arrows came from the right and the left. Looking across to the other staircase, he could see the paintings open on that side. Behind him, he could hear Hiko growl. Yoshida had planned to catch them in a crossfire. Aoshi smiled. This was a challenge he was going to enjoy.

Directing the others to follow him, he continued to the top of the steps. Flattening himself against the wall, he peered around to the hallway. It was empty. Shoji doors lined each side of the hall. Turning back he asked Hiko and Kenshin where the presences were. Kenshin could feel five ki in the farthest left room. He said as much. Hiko nodded, he'd felt the same thing. Aoshi nodded and gently eased himself around the corner.

Once again scanning the floor and walls, he looked for traps. Seeing none, he slowly began to creep down the hall. Behind him, Hiko and Kenshin softly walked, senses on edge, alert to any danger. Halfway down the hall, a rug was laid out. It was a beautiful Persian rug about 15 feet long. Something about it bothered Aoshi. His ninja skills screamed danger. Stopping before it, he bent down and gently lifted the corner of the rug. Beneath it, the floor had a seam. Aoshi looked around him. The walls and ceiling were solid and they were some ways from any doors. Aoshi guessed that the seam was a trap door, triggered by body weight that would have the fighters fall to a prison below. Gently, Aoshi laid the corner of the rug down. Standing, he indicated what he believed to Kenshin and Hiko. They nodded their understanding.

Aoshi bent his legs and performing a perfect leap, he crossed the rug, landing lightly. Hiko went next. When he leapt, he realized something hadn't felt right. He remembered his gunshot wound as it became clear he wasn't going to make it. Coming down hard about three feet from the edge, he hit the trap door and fell through. Behind him he could hear Kenshin call out. As he fell, he became aware that he was falling a good deal farther than he thought he would. Instead of falling to the floor below, he kept going. Hiko landed hard on his injured leg on a stone floor in a dark room. Shaking his head for a moment, he looked up to see Kenshin in the dim light, leaning over the side, calling out to him.

"Shishou, are you alright?" Kenshin yelled.

"Hai baka I'm fine," Hiko growled. "I've just gotten myself stuck in a trap like a baka boar that's all."

Suddenly, he noticed Kenshin's head pop up. Hiko became aware of the sound of swords meeting.

"Baka deshi, what's happening?" he called out.

Instead of responding, he saw Kenshin's figure ghost over the opening of the trap. Soon he heard more clashing of swords. Almost as quickly as it had started, it was over. Kenshin's head appeared again at the edge, but this time from the other side.

"It was a trap Shishou. We've taken care of it and Aoshi is checking the rooms, but I can't feel anyone else here. Can you sense anything there?" Kenshin called out.

Hiko calmed himself and began to scan about. He could feel something off to the right, but in the darkness, he could see nothing.

"There's something to the right of me, but I can't see anything," Hiko called out.

Aoshi appeared at the edge of the opening. Opening his trench coat, he pulled something out from an interior compartment.

"Hiko-san, use this," he called out as he dropped something.

Hiko heard it fall and walked toward the sound. Feeling around on the ground, his hand closed around a torch. Pulling it up, he used his sword to create a spark to light it. As the flame grew, Hiko allowed a moment for his eyes to adjust.

Scanning around the room, Hiko found himself in a basement room with walls of rock. A wooden door stood at the end of the room. It was in that direction that Hiko felt the presences. Looking up he saw Aoshi and Kenshin looking at him, waiting for word of what he saw.

"There's a door down here. It's wood. There are presences somewhere behind it," Hiko called out.

Aoshi nodded. Before Hiko could say anything, he leapt over the side and fell lightly near Hiko. A moment later Kenshin joined him.

Hiko scowled.

"And why would you join me in this lovely trap? You should have stayed above," he chastised the two.

Aoshi began to examine the walls.

"The more eyes in this case, the better. Yoshida is very inventive when it comes to traps," Aoshi replied.

Hiko snorted.

"Yes, inventive. A crossfire and a hunting trap…very ingenious," Hiko said.

Kenshin merely shook his head.

"We should move forward, that we should," he said.

Hiko strode up to the door. Before Aoshi could look it over, Hiko slashed it with his sword. Wooden pieces exploded out and the door disintegrated. Another "whoosh" was heard as a scythe moved. Hiko turned himself sideways, missing the sharp blade. One swing with his sword and it clattered to the ground.

"I wish he'd stop using the same tricks, it's getting old," Hiko said.

Aoshi merely shook his head. Walking past Hiko, he examined the area past the door. The hallway was carved of rock. Reaching into his trench, he pulled another torch from a compartment. Lighting it from the one Hiko was holding, he watched as the hallway was bathed in light. Carefully easing forward, he started out in the only direction open to him.

Behind him, Hiko and Kenshin followed. Hiko had shoved the torch in Kenshin's hand, instructing him to carry it. Hiko's hand was curved around the hilt of his sword. Whatever tricks Yoshida was planning, Hiko was certain he would make Yoshida pay.

The trio continued on down the hall. The hallway bent at a 90 degree angle about 100 feet from the chamber where Hiko had fallen. The three men walked carefully. Turning the corner, Aoshi led them on. 20 feet into the bend, Aoshi noticed odd marks in the walls. Stopping them, he examined them. His eyes widened and he was about to shout a warning when Hiko took a step forward.

A clicking was all the warning they had. Aoshi threw himself flat to the ground as several sharpened spears shot out of the walls. Hiko was a blur as he drew his sword and cut the fast moving spears. Beside him, Kenshin had drawn the sakabatou and done the same thing on the opposite side.

Breathing heavily, Hiko stared at the fallen spears. Each one had a pointed metal tip. If any of them had been stabbed, it would have been a dangerous wound. Resheathing his sword, Hiko looked at Aoshi.

"You going to take a nap or are we going to continue?" Hiko snorted.

Aoshi rose. Hiko smirked.

"Next time how about some warning, oh great guru of traps!" Hiko said.

Aoshi turned and glared. Kenshin put his hand over his eyes and shook his head. Hiko was in fine form. Aoshi narrowed his eyes.

"I would recommend Hiko-san that you stay back, as you were the one to trigger it," Aoshi said, his voice like ice.

Hiko glared at the ninja.

"Now, now…let's continue," Kenshin implored the two. "The more time we spend here the longer Takeshi is in Yoshida's hands," he reminded them.

Aoshi nodded and continued forward. Hiko waited a few moments and followed the ninja, holding his back perfectly straight. Kenshin fell into step behind his master. As they continued forward, Hiko could feel the presences coming nearer. Behind him Kenshin focused himself. Whatever they were to face, it was coming quickly.

The hallway bent again and they followed Aoshi along it. Soon they reached an archway. Aoshi stepped through, careful to remain light on his feet. Hiko allowed the ninja to get somewhat ahead before he stepped out. He'd gone perhaps five feet with Kenshin behind him when a groaning sound was heard. Kenshin looked behind him and saw the rocks they were walking on beginning to fall away. Shouting he urged Hiko to run.

Aoshi heard the commotion and looked behind to see the ground crumbling behind them. Speeding up he rushed along the hallway, feeling Hiko and Kenshin at his heels. After 25 feet, the walls on either side disappeared, they were running along a bridge. The torches didn't cast enough light for them to see. Aoshi continued on until he noticed the floor change. He stopped just in time to avoid going over the edge. Behind him, Hiko and Kenshin stopped and watched the bridge they'd crossed fall into the abyss.

Hiko felt his rage building.

"Yoshida, face me like a man," he screamed. Kenshin stared at his master. Aoshi continued to investigate the platform. Finding a small rock on the surface, he tossed it over the side and listened for it to hit. He never heard it.

Kenshin noticed a flickering light off to their right. He immediately alerted the others. They watched as a group of people came down a hallway similar to the one they'd entered by. Yoshida stood at the front of the group. The hallway was 30 feet from the platform they stood on. Yoshida smiled.

"I believe you were yelling something about facing me like a man?" he said, chuckling. "Here I am, Seijuro Hiko. What will you do about it? Hmmm?"

Beside Kenshin, Hiko growled.

"I'm surprised you made it this far! Did you enjoy the trip? You can't imagine my joy at finding these caves under my house. It was so much fun to use my money to create this. Of course, it wasn't intended for you, but you'll do for testing it out," Yoshida said, grinning.

Kenshin felt his anger building. Yoshida had hurt those he loved.

"Why?" Kenshin called out, his voice low.

Beside Yoshida, his men gave an irrepressible shudder.

"Why? Oh you mean, why did I do this? It's simple really. I've worked my whole life to be first. I was passed over for everything because I was the fourth son. I wanted the prestige, the advantages of being first. When I saw Yuriko for the first time, I lusted after her. I wanted to be the first to possess her. And you," Yoshida glared at Hiko, "were first instead of me. So I thought I'd be the first to possess her heart and you took even that from me! When I worked and scrounged to obtain what I have now, I decided if I couldn't have her first or have her heart at least I'd possess her. Then what do I discover? She'd disappeared. So I hunted her and what do I find when I finally found her? She'd bore a whelp. Your whelp!" Yoshida was screaming now. "She was to bear my children. She was all I desired and at every turn you took her from me! For that you'll pay!"

Aoshi shook his head.

"All of this for a woman who was a prostitute?" he asked.

Yoshida turned red in the face.

"It doesn't matter she was to be mine!" he screamed. He turned from the group and stepped back behind his men. Returning to the edge of the tunnel he dragged someone behind him.

Hiko's eyes widened as he took in the battered figure of Rei.

"Kami, Rei…," he whispered.

Kenshin felt his heart clench at the sight of the poor woman. Her face was a swollen mess of bruises. Cuts surrounded her eyes and lips. On the other side of Hiko, Aoshi stiffened.

"You monster…," he said, venom in his voice.

"Monster? No, I intend to cause Hiko the pain he caused me. I'll take everything away from you the way you took Yuriko away from me," Yoshida said, grinning. Snapping his fingers, an underling stepped up from the back of the group, a squirming bundle in his arms. He shoved Takeshi into Rei's arms. Rei tried to hush the child. Looking up at Hiko, she silently begged him for help.

Hiko's eyes narrowed as he saw Takeshi remove his arm from the blanket. Rage blinded the swordsman at seeing several bandages stained pink running up and down the baby's arm.

Beside him, Kenshin saw the same thing. The amber flecks in his eyes grew in intensity. Yoshida was an animal, not a man. Nothing that cruel deserved to live.

Aoshi's cool exterior hid the rage he felt inside at seeing an innocent being harmed in such a manner. Reaching to the sheath on his back, he removed his kodachis. He was prepared to put Yoshida down like the mad dog he was.

Yoshida grinned at the looks he was receiving from the men. Sneering, he addressed Hiko.

"Suffer…," he screamed as he pushed Rei and Takeshi over the edge into the abyss.

&&&&&&&&&

And there's the cliffie to keep you all on edge. I think I've got a chapter to go and perhaps an epilogue and this will be finished! Can you believe it? I'm actually gonna finish a fic!

As I mentioned at the beginning, I've got my next fic in the works. I've already written a good portion of it, however, my creative juices are lacking when it comes to the title.

So your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to read the teaser below and give me some ideas for a title. If I use your title suggestion, I'll mention you in every chapter and you'll have my undying gratitude (hey I'm dirt poor, I can't afford monetary gifts). You can post your suggestion in the review section or e-mail me directly: LTJprincss at the teaser:

When Aoshi goes missing, Kenshin investigates. Falling into the same trap, it's now up to an unlikely duo to rescue them-Sano & Hiko. Will they rescue them or kill each other trying?


	14. The Final Battle

Greetings all! Sorry for the long delay in updating this. Work has been particularly draining lately. However, the good news is that this is the last chapter and then I will post an epilogue and this fic will be done! Woohoo! I hope you enjoy!

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

You know I don't own this…

The Brave Ones

Chapter 14

Hiko's eyes widened as Rei and Takeshi tumbled over the edge into the abyss. They moved as if in slow motion. In that moment, Hiko felt his heart falling with them. With a roar coming from deep within, Hiko launched himself over the edge. As he fell, Hiko thought that this was proper. He couldn't shoulder the pain of losing Takeshi. He'd done it once before with his deshi and it nearly destroyed him. No, it was fitting that he die with his son.

Closing the gap, Hiko wrapped his arms around Rei and Takeshi. Rei's and Takeshi's cries echoed in his ears and he tightened his hold on them. Hiko realized that this abyss wasn't dark as he'd previously thought. The surrounding rocks gave off a dim, green glow. There was enough light for Hiko to see a small ledge coming up. It was narrow, but it might be enough. Shifting his weight and pulling Rei and Takeshi to the left, Hiko aimed for the ledge. Feeling his foot hit, Hiko coiled his thigh muscles and with a powerful lunge he began to rocket them up, his voice echoing off the sides of the chasm with the effort and the pain from his injury.

As they rocketed up, Hiko judged the distance to the lip of the tunnel Yoshida had been standing on. He closed his eyes as he realized they wouldn't make it.

'It's better this way,' Hiko thought. 'I wouldn't want to live with this loss.'

Hiko was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't see what was happening above. When he'd dropped after Takeshi and Rei, Aoshi and Kenshin had leaped across the chasm. They were now engaged in a battle with Yoshida's men. They'd pushed them back and Kenshin became aware of his master's ki approaching. Taking a step back he saw they weren't going to come far enough up for his master to step onto the tunnel.

"Aoshi!" Kenshin yelled.

The ninja leader stepped back and saw what Kenshin was yelling about. Dropping one kodachi he moved to the edge of the tunnel.

Hiko had closed his eyes, not wanting to see how close he would've come to saving them. Suddenly he became aware of hands on his arms. Shooting his eyes open, he saw Kenshin holding one upper arm and felt someone holding the other. Kenshin and Aoshi dragged them onto the ledge as far as they could before having to turn back to their opponents. Yoshida growled, seeing Hiko laying there vulnerable, with his legs over the edge.

Hiko quickly wormed his way further onto the ledge, pulling Rei and Takeshi along with him. Getting his legs onto solid ground, Hiko stood and pulled Rei to her feet. Unsheathing his sword, Hiko growled and moved toward the right side of Kenshin. Rei followed behind Hiko, knowing the swordsman would let nothing happen to her and Takeshi. Hiko reached behind with his free arm and pulled Rei against the side of the tunnel wall. Once he was certain she was safe, he began to cut his way through the men in front of him.

Yoshida's eyes widened as he saw Hiko begin to battle his men. Fear gripped him and abandoning his men, he turned and ran down the tunnel. Hiko saw him go and with a roar, he doubled his efforts to remove the threat from Rei and Takeshi. Within a few minutes, Kenshin, Aoshi and Hiko had cleared the tunnel of the men. The last few had turned and run after Yoshida, seeing that defeat was imminent. Aoshi began after them, when he heard Hiko bark his name. Stopping he turned to regard the swordmaster.

"Aoshi, I want you and Kenshin to get Rei and Takeshi out of here," Hiko said.

Aoshi lifted an eyebrow.

"What will you do?" he asked.

"I'm going after Yoshida," Hiko replied.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes.

"There will be traps…," he began.

"I'm not worried," Hiko cut him off. "Yoshida wouldn't run through a maze of traps to escape. He was certain of victory here. He's mine to deal with."

"Shishou," Kenshin began.

"I'll avenge Kaoru and Yahiko," Hiko said. "Your job is to get Rei and my son to safety." Hiko turned to look at Kenshin. Kenshin noted the concern in his eyes.

"Kenshin, I'm depending on you to get them out of here," Hiko said.

Kenshin nodded. Rei stepped up and put a hand on Hiko's arm.

"Please, be careful," she begged.

Hiko smiled slightly.

"I will," he said. Reaching out he brushed Takeshi's cheek with a finger. "Take care of him."

Rei nodded and tightened her hold on Takeshi.

Hiko turned and strode down the tunnel after Yoshida. Kenshin and the others watched him for a moment before starting down the tunnel after him.

Hiko followed the tunnel into a room with three doors. He looked over each door and noted the center one hadn't been shut all the way. Striding over to it, he opened it, his muscles tight in case he needed to jump away. He saw the door opened into an empty hallway. Jogging down the hallway, he examined each door he passed, looking for signs of it being opened. He felt no ki as made his way down the hallway. It curved at a ninety-degree angle at the end with a door. Opening it, Hiko stepped out into the foyer of the mansion.

He sensed a ki above him. Looking up he saw he was under the balcony of the second floor. Moving carefully, he stepped out so he could see. Yoshida stood above and at the first sight of Hiko, he ducked back into the hallway he'd been standing at the end of. Hiko felt the movement and quickly ran for the stairs on his left. Using his godlike speed, he rushed up the stairs and down the hallway after Yoshida. Remembering the traps they'd found before, he leaped over sections of carpet or stayed to the sides, scanning for anything out of place.

A few moments after Hiko had run down the hallway, Aoshi, Kenshin, Rei, and Takeshi entered the foyer. Aoshi directed them out the front doors and into the deserted courtyard. Aoshi stopped and looked back toward the mansion.

"Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.

"Your master will need help," he said, turning to re-enter the mansion. A hand on his arm stopped him. Aoshi looked up into Rei's battered face.

"You mustn't," Rei began. "He needs to do this for himself. For Yuriko's memory and for this little one," Rei said, lifting Takeshi slightly.

Aoshi regarded her for a moment. It was Kenshin's words that stopped him.

"Shishou must do this alone. Yoshida's actions have changed his life forever. There will be no resolution for him until he defeats Yoshida himself," Kenshin said, looking back over to the mansion.

Aoshi nodded and turned back toward Rei and Takeshi.

"Come, we will return to the Aoiya and wait there," he said.

Rei shook her head.

"We wait here," she said. "We're safe enough and I will not leave until I know that Hiko was successful."

Kenshin nodded.

"Hai, I believe it best that we wait here," he said.

Aoshi shrugged and settled himself on the ground to wait. Takeshi began to cry and despite Rei's best efforts, he would not quiet.

Inside the mansion, Hiko was catching up to Yoshida. Rounding a corner of the hallway, he saw double doors ahead. Throwing them open, he found himself in a ballroom with Yoshida standing in the middle. Hiko felt something coming toward him and he lunged to the side. A bullet lodged itself in the wall behind where he'd been standing.

Hiko narrowed his eyes.

"So even now you won't face me like a man," he growled.

Yoshida stood, pale-faced and regarded his enemy.

"I hate you!" he screamed. "Die already!" he yelled as he began to fire his gun at Hiko.

Hiko felt the bullets coming and he began to dodge. However, the injury in his leg slowed his reaction time just a fraction. That fraction was all Yoshida needed. Hiko felt the bite of a bullet as it entered the shoulder of his sword arm.

Hiko had moved to his left and now stood with blood coming down his arm. He managed to retain his grip on his sword. He tried to move his arm and clenched his jaw at the pain as the bullet ground against bone.

Yoshida, just a few paces away, began to laugh.

"You see, even now you samurai are weak compared to Western weapons!" Yoshida cried out with glee. "You will die by my hand. It's a shame I was unable to kill the whelp, but you'll do as a fitting replacement."

Yoshida brought the gun up and aimed for Hiko's head.

Hiko watched his actions and narrowed his eyes.

Yoshida grinned.

"Goodbye samurai," he yelled, pulling the trigger.

Hiko tossed his sword from his right hand to his left and simply disappeared.

Yoshida blinked.

Suddenly Hiko's roar filled the room.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" echoed off the walls.

Yoshida felt a bite in his right shoulder and then he felt nothing more.

Hiko landed, his injured leg wobbling and looked at his enemy.

Yoshida's face was frozen with a look of surprise. He'd never expected to be bested by Hiko.

Hiko cleaned his sword on Yoshida's unbloodied clothing and awkwardly sheathed it with his left hand. Turning, he limped out of the room and back toward the entrance of the mansion.

Opening the front door, he stepped out into the light of the courtyard. His ears were assaulted with the sound of Takeshi crying and his baka deshi yelling for him. Three shadows ran toward him. Suddenly, Hiko felt slightly dizzy. Dropping to a seating position on the stairs, he was quickly surrounded by Aoshi, Kenshin, Rei and Takeshi.

Kenshin saw his master come out the front door and his eyes widened at the sight of blood pouring from his shoulder and the injury on his leg. Running toward his master, he watched as Hiko sunk to a seated position. Beside him he felt Aoshi and Rei following.

Reaching Hiko, Kenshin tore a strip from his gi and began to tie the wound on his shoulder. Hiko tried to wave him off.

"I'm fine baka deshi," he began.

Rei's voice rung out over the din.

"You are anything but fine! You've got two gunshot wounds. What were you thinking? Takeshi needs you!" Rei yelled.

Hiko narrowed his eyes.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled. Everyone was silent except for Takeshi who was still crying.

"Give me my son," he ordered.

Rei deposited Takeshi into Hiko's uninjured arm. As soon as the baby felt his father's strong embrace, he silenced.

"Hmph," Hiko grumbled. "Now that it's quiet, baka deshi, go get a carriage. I'm tired."

As Kenshin stepped away, he smiled at his master's next words.

"Takeshi, let's go home."


	15. Epilogue

As promised, here's the epilogue.

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

I don't own.

The Brave Ones

Epilogue

Kenshin smiled as he walked along the shaded path. It had been a year and a half since the events that had last brought him to Kyoto. The battle with Yoshida had been difficult but they'd effectively ended his syndicate and the government was glad to have one less problem. Even Saito had grudgingly been glad he didn't have to deal with Yoshida's group anymore.

So many things had changed in that year and a half. The injuries that Kaoru and Yahiko had suffered at Yoshida's hands had healed and feelings had been exposed. Yahiko's near death experience had caused him to value things so much more. There had even been a period where he didn't refer to Kaoru as "busu". Kenshin smiled as he thought about when that had ended.

Beside him, Kaoru looked at him quizzically.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, adjusting the load she carried.

"I'm just remembering how different things were a year and a half ago," Kenshin said. "And when Yahiko started calling you 'busu' again."

Kaoru smiled.

"Ah, I see," she said. "Who would have thought that so many bad things could have led to so many good?"

Kenshin chuckled.

"I promise it won't take almost losing you to show me what I feel ever again," he said.

"I hope not!" Kaoru said, with mock anger.

Kenshin put his arm around his wife and pulled her against his side. Her laughter echoed through the trees. Smiling, they approached the end of the trail.

As they came through the trees and into the clearing, Kenshin smiled at the sight before them. Hiko sat on his well-worn log in front of the kiln, staring into the flames. A sake jug sat at his side. To his right sat Takeshi on the grass. The toddler was playing with blocks and animal figures made from pottery.

Hiko's voice rang out over the clearing.

"You weren't invited!"

Takeshi looked up from his toys and his eyes widened as he spotted Kenshin. Pulling himself up he toddled toward Kenshin.

"Niisan!" Takeshi's little voice rang out.

Kenshin smiled and crouched down, swinging the boy up into his arms. Takeshi giggled.

He had just started talking a few months ago and could only say father and brother properly. It always warmed Kenshin's heart to hear himself referred to as brother. Tearing his eyes away from his little brother, Kenshin looked toward his master, who now had stood and had his arms crossed.

"I suppose you're going to tell me why you've come here and disturbed my peace and riled Takeshi up when it's almost time for his nap?" Hiko said, arching an eyebrow.

Takeshi patted Kenshin's arm. Kenshin turned to face the little boy.

"Waz tat?" he asked, pointing to the thing Kaoru was carrying.

Kenshin smiled and shifted Takeshi to one hip. Putting his arm around Kaoru he addressed his master.

"Shishou, Kaoru and I would like to present your grandson, Kenji," Kenshin said, grinning widely.

Hiko clasped the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly.

"There's another of him…" he grumbled. Straightening, he looked at the face Kaoru revealed. "Come on inside the hut. Kaoru you'd probably like to sit after that walk," Hiko said, turning toward the hut.

Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at each other and followed.

THE END


End file.
